REVENGE
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Revenge is a Fire that is not quenched even After Death...DUO Story (HORROR)...Written by "minimicky951"...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear friends , how are you all…?...Hope fit & fine….Aap sab mujhe yaha dekhkar , confuse tou nahi ho gaye….Well, don't get confused friends….this time I am not here for any Contest & Game….actually I am here to present a Small Token from my side to all Duo fans….Writers/Readers/Reviewers/Judges/Supporters all of them who had participated in DUO CONTEST actively or silently…. :)_

 _I wanted to give you a small story treat from my side but as you know , I am not a writer so I did request from a Duo writer for writing a story to present you all as a token for taking part in Contest & that kind Writer accepted my request & wrote this story ….I am really thankful to her , who gave her time & send this story to me for we all as a small token … :) ._

 _Ab friends , games bhi ho gaye , stories bhi ho gayi aur Winners bhi announce ho gaye but Gift tou rah hi gaya…..aur aap sab ko gift dena tou banta hai na , aap sabke pyar bhare support aur participation ke liye :) ….And once again I am saying thanks to the sweet writer for accepting my request… :)_

 _Ok friends , now you enjoy the story & I am not revealing the writer's name …tou aap log hi guess karna….who is the Writer of this story…?..._

 **REVENGE**

… _.._

 _CID Bureau, Mumbai…._

 _All Officers are busy in their work , Daya is in ACP cabin & discussing about a case . Freedy & Vivek working on computer ,others are engage too in their work . Rajat comes in cabin with a file…_

 _Rajat—sir ye report ready hai , kuch formilities abhi left hai Sachin laga hua hai …evening tak complete ho jayega…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—iska matlab kal tak sab ready ho jayega…_

 _Rajat —ji sir…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _—chalo ye tou acchi baat hai…kal tak ye task bhi complete ho jayega…ab vo Jodhpur case mei kuch progress ho tou kuch kaam bane….(looking towards Daya) accha Daya , ye Abhijeet ka koi call aaya….aaj kab tak aa jayega..?_

 _Daya—sir Abhijeet ne mujhe koi call nahi kiya…kal baat hui , tab kah raha thaa aaj evening tak vapas aa jayega….uske baad se uss se contact nahi ho pa raha hai….phone out of reachable bata raha hai…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _—ha ho sakta hai….vaise bhi uss Area mei network ka problem rahta hi hai….vaise maine usse kah diya thaa ab vo seedha kal hi report kare….(added in caring tone) bahut lamba safar hai , thak jayega.…._

 _Daya—ji sir…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _—chalo phir theek hai….sab kaam par lag jao ….mai dekhta hu agar Abhijeet se baat hoti hai tou theek hai , Varna ab kal morning mei hi baat ho payegi…_

 _Rajat & Daya nodded & moves out from cabin…_

 _Rajat (concern)—Daya sir , vaise aapko nahi lagta , jis case ke liye Abhijeet sir Jodhpur gaye hai , unke sath kisi aur ko bhi jana chahye thaa…_

 _Daya—koi zarrorat nahi thee Rajat…Abhijeet sirf paper work ke liye waha gaya hai…usse sirf report collect karni thee , aisi koi khatre wali baat nahi hai , issliye ACP Sir ne Abhijeet ko akele jane diya…varna tum tou ACP Sir ko jante ho….vo kisi na kisi ko Abhijeet ke sath zarror bejh dete….._

 _Rajat (smiling)—ha ye baat tou hai…..aur phir agar khatra hota tou aap bhi unhe akele nahi jane dete…_

 _Daya(smiling) —bilkul sahi kaha….._

…

…

 _At 8 pm , Daya comes back home & gets shocked on seeing Abhijeet sitting on couch & watching TV…_

 _Daya(surprised) —ary Boss…tum kab aaye…?_

 _Abhijeet doesn't look at him & watching TV with fix gaze…_

 _Daya— Abhi…kya hua…kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho..?_

 _Daya seeing Abhijeet who is watching TV without blinking & looking emotionless…Daya gets tense on seeing him like this & sit beside him.._

 _Daya(tense) —kya hua Abhi….tum chup kyu ho…? Kuch baat hui hai kya…?..._

 _Abhijeet doesn't look at him & says in straight tone.._

 _Abhijeet (serious)—Daya mujhe bhook lagi hai.._

 _Daya gets shocked on his reply & feels might be Abhijeet's mood is not good bcz of case or any other reason.._

 _Daya—Abhi , tum bhi na….mai tou dar hi gaya , mujhe laga pata nahi aisa kya ho gaya , jo tum aise behave kar rahe ho…agar bhook lagi hai tou kuch bana lete …ab tak bhooke kyu baithe ho…_

 _Abhjeet (angry tone) —tum jakar banao….mere liye.._

 _Daya—accha theek hai…ab itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho…..thume bhook lagi hai , Mai abhi kuch order kar deta hu…theek hai…_

 _Abhijeet doesn't say anything & gets busy again with TV…Daya feels confused bcz Abhijeet is staring blank screen of TV…no programme nothing else just a blank screen…_

 _Daya (confused) —Abhi tum kya dekh rahe ho….shyad cable nahi aa raha hai…._

 _Abhijeet stood up & seeing him with anger…_

 _Abhijeet (shouting in anger) —mujhe bhook lagi hai…jaldi khana do.._

 _Daya (trying to calming him down) - ha mai abhi order karta hu…_

 _Abhijeet starts moving towards his room suddenly Daya stops him & ask.._

 _Daya—Abhi uss case ka kya hua…ACP Sir ne kaha thaa ek baar unse baat kar lena aur baki details kal bureau mei de dena…_

 _Abhijeet (shouting in anger) —bhaad mei gaya case….uss ACP ki tou…_

 _Abhijeet moves out from there & Daya gets stunned on hearing his buddy hateful & angry tone…_

 _Daya—ye Abhi ko kya hua hai….kitna ajeeb behave kar raha hai….lagta hai kuch tou hua hai…abhi isse chedna bekar hai…..bahut gusse mei lag raha hai…_

 _Daya gives order for food & after receiving food packet Daya arranging food on dinning table & calls Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet comes & starts eating food like he is hungry from years…Daya is totally confused on his behaviour…_

 _Daya (concern)—Boss aaram se khao….aise tou gale mei atak jayega.._

 _Abhijeet (angry)—chup kar…mere khane par nazar laga raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet ate whole food & Daya looking him with open mouth as Abhijeet doesn't like much packed food but today he ate whole without asking or offering to Daya…after eating Abhijeet comes close to Daya.._

 _Abhijeet—ary…Daya tou bhooka hi rah gaya….(added in extra soft tone) tera Abhi tou tujhe kabhi bhooka nahi rakhta thaa , ab tu kya Abhi ko marega…bol…_

 _Daya looks him with scare & tense eyes & Abhijeet starts laughing madly….now Daya feels really great trouble coming in his way & trying to understand the matter…what's wrong with his buddy…is he doing any prank with him…? or something bad is going to happen with him..?_

 _Daya(angry) —kya ho gaya hai Abhi…jab se aaye ho kitna ajeeb behave kar rahe ho…..mere bare mei kuch nahi pucha…case ke bare mei koi baat nahi…thumare liye tou kaam pahle tha na…chalo koi baat nahi agar tumne pahle khane ke liye kaha…lekin ajeeb dhang se khana kaya…..chalo vo sab bhi theek…...lekin ab bahut hua…plz agar tum mazak ke mood mei ho tou mai thume bata du , mera aisa koi mood nahi hai…so now stop this nonsense …._

 _Abhijeet (serious) —ho gaya…ab meri baat sun….mujhe na vo chahye…_

 _Daya—kya bol rahe ho…ab kya chahye thume….mana ki bahut Bade Actor ho par plz ab ye acting band karo…ab mujhe gussa aane laga hai….na jane kya ulte seedhe plan banate rahte ho tum…_

 _Abhijeet (straight tone)—Daya mujhe Sharab chahye…_

 _Daya (shocked plus angry tone) —kya…pagal ho gaye ho….ab bahut hua Abhi…..ab agar tumne ye natak band nahi kiya …(added in frustrated tone) tou karte rahe jo karna hai…mai ja raha hu…_

 _Daya moves in his room & Abhijeet seeing him in great anger…_

 _Abhijeet (angry tone) —bahut banta hai Sala…ye CID wale aise hi hote hai…._

 _Daya enters in room & closed the door with bang…_

 _Daya—lagta hai pagal ho gaya hai….ye Abhi bhi na…kabhi bhi start ho jata hai…..mazak karne mei issse aage koi nahi….sara khana kha gaya….ek baar pucha tak nahi ki Daya thuje bhi tou bhook laga hogi…nahi…..par ab mai bhi baat nahi karunga…apne aap aayega mere pass….(in helpless tone) lekin abhi kya karu….mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai…chalo Daya , lagta hai aaj milk se hi kam chalana padega…_

 _Daya comes out from room & goes in kitchen, take one glass milk & drank it…._

 _Daya (confused)—ye Abhi kaha gaya…lagta hai room mei hoga…hunh…mai bhi baat nahi karunga…lekin ek baar jakar dekhta hu….aakhir Bade Miya kar kya rahe hai..?_

 _Daya comes in Abhijeet's room but find him no where , At the same time Daya hears some sound coming from wash room…Daya peep in & gets tense on seeing him doing vomiting…_

 _Abhijeet wipes his face & coming out from washroom…Daya wants to tease him but after seeing his red eyes , he change his plan to tease his bro…_

 _Daya(concern)—kya hua…kuch jyada hi kha liya hai…ab ho gayi na tabiyat kharab.._

 _Abhijeet sits on bed & looking tired & pale…Daya gets worried on seeing him like this , Abhijeet was perfectly fine & now he is looking ill.._

 _Daya (tense)—kya hua Abhi…tum theek ho na…_

 _Abhijeet seeing Daya & this time Daya finds same care & concern which he always see in his brother's eyes…_

 _Daya—kya baat hai Abhi….ab tak tou bahut mazak ke mood mei the….lagta hai kisi baat ko lekar mood kharab hai thumara….kyu..?_

 _Abhijeet(low tone)—Daya vo vaha Jodhpur jail mei….vo vaha.._

 _Daya- ha kya hua vaha….bolo…_

 _Suddenly Abhijeet's facial expressions starts changing & his innocent eyes turns red….he seems so angry , Daya gets confused on this sudden change & before he can ask or do something he feels a strong jerk & finds himself on floor…._

 _Daya (stunned)—Abhi , maine kya kiya….mujhe dhaaka kyu diya…?_

 _Abhijeet (shouts in anger)—dafa ho jao yaha se….tum sab ek jaise ho…nafrat hai mujhe tum sab CID walo se…_

 _Daya stood up & seeing him with anger & confusion…._

 _Daya (angry) —what….kya kaha tume…CID se nafrat hai….tou tum kya ho….tum bhi tou CID mei ho…khud se bhi nafart hai kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (hateful tone)—nahi….mai CID se nafrat karta hu….tumse , uss ACP , Rajat , Sachin sab se aur sabse jyada uss Abhijeet se….usse tou mai maar dalunga….maar dalunga mai usse….usne mujhe mara , ab mai usse marunga…..khatam kar dunga usse…._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & Daya gets stunned with this whole scenario…._

 _He feels he is watching a very bad dream & he moves out from room & hearing a loud bang sound of closing door & still hearing Abhijeet's laughing voice…_

 _Daya(worried)—ho kya gaya hai isse..?_

 _Daya feeling tense & angry on Abhijeet's behaviour but thinking that may be Abhijeet is doing drama but he has no idea about the reason….he comes in his room & waiting for next morning hoping Abhijeet will come back in real avatar when ACP'll ask him about case report…_

…

…

 _Next morning , Daya wakes up & suddenly he gets remind about last night….he hurriedly come out from room & find Abhijeet is arranging breakfast on table…Abhijeet looks at him & gives a smile…_

 _Abhijeet—Daya , breakfast ready hai…jaldi se aa jao….Bureau ke liye late ho raha hai…_

 _Daya looks him with open mouth & come back in his room…_

 _Daya(murmur)—Abhi ko hua kya hai..?..kal raat tou kitna ajeeb behave kar raha thaa aur ab ekdum normal….lagat hai Janab ka mazak karne ka bhoot utar gaya hai….lekin mai bhi baat nahi karunga….kitni zor se dhakka mara thaa mujhe…hunh…_

…

 _After geeting fresh , Daya joins Abhijeet on dinning table & silently doing his breakfast ….he was expecting some words in apology from Abhijeet's side but Abhijeet is taking his breakfast silently without much interest…._

 _Daya(thinking)—ek baar sorry tak nahi bolega…sach mei bahut bada dramebaaj hai ye…._

 _After doing breakfast both gets ready for Bureau & Abhijeet sits in Quillas with Daya…..Both are silent but Daya noticed Abhijeet keenly who is looking emotionless & pale…._

 _Daya(thinking)—samajh nahi aa raha , isse hua kya hai….chalo Bureau chal kar ACP Sir hi pata lagaye…unke samne iska natak nahi chalne wala….kal raat se natak kar raha hai par Bureau ke naam se kaise chupchap baitha hai….lekin mai bhi bat nahi karunga…_

…

 _After reaching Bureau , all wish Duo but Abhijeet doesn't reply to anyone so all feels confused & thinking may be Abhijeet is tense for case or something serious about case…_

 _Freddy (to Vivek)—Vivek…ye Abhijeet Sir ko kya hua hai…kisi ko jawab tak nahi diya…..kitne serious lag rahe hai…_

 _Vivek—Sir mujhe lagta hai , Abhijeet sir Jodhpur wale case ko lekar pareshaan hai….issliye serious hai…._

 _Freddy- ho sakta hai , case ke bare mei koi serious baat ho…_

 _Vivek nodded & ACP calls Duo in cabin…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _—ha abhijeet , kya report hai case ki….accha pahle ye batao kal se phone kyu nahi kiya…..kam se kam ghar pauckar tou call kar sakte the na…...maine Daya se bhi kaha thaa , ki tumne kah de ki ek baar mujhse baat kar le…..par tumne call nahi kiya aur jab maine try kiya , tumne call receive tak nahi kiya….kya baat hai…koi problem hai..….._

 _Abhijeet looks ACP with fix gaze & ACP seeing Daya with confusion who is already seems tense & confused about Abhijeet's behaviour.._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _—Abhijeet mai tum se baat kar raha hu….kuch jawab tou do…._

 _Abhijeet(shouting) —kyu….kyu du mai jawab….mai kya tera naukar hu…..bada aaya jawab lene wala…._

 _Daya & ACP both are stunned & seeing him with open mouth…..Dr Salunke too comes in cabin with happy mood & gets confused on seeing Daya & ACP in stunned posture..…_

 _Salumke—kya baat hai …..kuch serious chal raha hai kya….._

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone) —ary nahi Dr Salunke , mai tou ACP ke sath majak kar raha thaa…_

 _Dr Salunke too gets shocked on hearing CID Sharp shine tone.._

 _ACP(angry)—kya ho raha hai Abhijeet….maine thume yaha mazak karne ke liye nahi bulaya hai…..case report ke liye bulkaya hai….samjhe…_

 _Abhijeet (angry)—kitna chilata hai bey tu…sara din bass order hi deta rahta hai…..inn CID walo ko bhi aur mujrimo ko bhi….kya bolta hai tu….ha…" **Phasi hogi thume."** …Phasi pe cahdane ka bahut shook nai na tujhe….pata hai kitna dard hota hai , jab koi raasi par jhool raha hota hai…..garden tut jati hai…..kuch andaza hai…._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _, Salunke & Daya are feeling dumb seeing this unknown Abhijeet…_

 _Salunke(teasing)—Abhijeet….kya nasha karke aaye ho….aise baat karte ho tum apne senior se…_

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & sits on chair , three of them looking him with shocked faces & Daya feels scare too for his buddy…_

 _Abhijeet (laughing) —mera senior…kisne kaha ye mera senior hai…mera koi senior nahi…..(added in proud) mai Don hu Don….samjhe tum…._

 _Abhijeet stood up & move out from cabin , ACP calls him but he doesn't listen anyone & moved out from Bureau too…._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(shocked)—ye Abhijeet ko kya hua hai Daya…?_

 _Daya(worried)—pata nahi Sir…jab se Jodhpur se aaya hai aise hi behave kar raha hai….kuch samjh nahi aa raha….mujhe laga natak kar raha hai …..lekin ab jo kuch bhi hua , uske baad mujhe ab dar lagne laga hai…._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman (angry)_ _—darna tou usse chahye….samjhta kya hai khud ko….dekha na kaise baat ki usne…kahta hai Don hai….ab ye CID officer se Don bhi ban gaya…._

 _Salunke(tense)—Pradyuman mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha hai…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _—kya matlab…._

 _Salunke—tumne uski eyes dekhi….aisa laga jaise Abhijeet nahi koi aur bol raha ho….vo aisa mazak nahi kar sakta yaar….kuch tou hua hai….kuch tou.._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(angry)—Salunke , tu kuch bhi bole ja raha…..kuch nahi hua hai usse ….ya tou Abhijeet natak kar raha hai….ya phir vo sab kuch bhool gaya hai…dimaag khrab ho gaya hai uska….._

 _Daya(tense)—Sir ye aap kya kah rahe hai….aisa nahi ho sakta….Abhijeet ke sath kuch tou zarror hua hai….vo aisa natak kaise kar sakta hai…mere sath mazak tak tou theek hai lekin aapke sath aise ….nahi Sir , vo aisa nahi kar sakta…._

 _Salunke—Daya theek kah raha hai Pradyuman….ye Abhijeet nahi…koi aur he lag raha hai…._

 _Daya(angry)—Salunke sir kuch bhi mat kahye….ye Abhijeet hi hai….Mai apne Bhai ko pachanta hu…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(angry)—tou phir vo kyu anjano ki tarah behave kar raha hai…aur ab pata nahi kaha gaya ye.._

 _Three of them are tense & confused regarding Abhijeet's behaviour…._

…

 _Daya tries Abhijeet's mobile but he is not picking up his phone….._

 _Daya(angry)—pata nahi kya chal raha hai iske dimaag mei…_

 _Freddy—kya hua Sir….aur ye Abhijeet Sir kaha gaye…..?.._

 _Daya—pata nahi Freedy….kya kar rahe hai tumare Abhijeet Sir…._

 _Freddy—kya baat hai Sir….tense lag rahe hai…_

 _Daya—Abhijeet phone nahi utha raha hai aur pata nahi kaha chala gaya…?_

 _Freddy(confused)—chale gaye….lekin baat kya hai..?_

 _Daya—yahi tou pata nahi ki baat kya hai.._

 _Freddy—Daya sir….aap tou mujhe confuse kar rahe hai…._

 _Daya—apna kaam karo Freddy….jyada pareshaan mat ho…aur rahi baat Abhijeet ki….tou abhi uske bare mei mat socho…(added in angry tone) uske plans hamari samajh ke bahar hai…_

 _Daya moves out with Sachin & Rajat for crime spot left Freedy confused…._

 _Freddy—ho kya raha hai…_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Daya & ACP both are tense for Abhijeet who is not receiving their phone calls or not calling back to them…..ACP says Daya to go back home earlier & engage Freddy with him as he knows Freddy have a special place in Duo's life…._

 _Daya & Freddy moving towards Duo house in Daya's Quillas…_

 _Freddy—Daya sir baat kya hai….aap bhi tense lag rahe hai aur ACP Sir bhi bahut tense the….Abhijeet Sir theek tou hai na.._

 _Daya(tense)—pata nahi Freedy…kya ho raha hai…_

 _Freddy feels sad & in rest of the journey both are silent…._

 _After reaching home , Daya parks the Quillas but suddenly hears a loud shout of Freddy….Daya comes there soon & gets scared on seeing the scenario…Abhijeet is standing on terrace & Freddy seeing him with scare & shouting his name …._

 _Daya(worried)—Abhi….kya kar rahe ho …piche hato…._

 _Daya finds Abhijeet is not listening to him & standing there with emotionless like a statue…_

 _Daya—Freddy mai upar jata hu…tum yaha se usse busy rakho…_

 _Freddy(scared)—lekin Daya Sir…...Abhijeet Sir tou niche , dekh hi nahi rahe hai…..aisa lagta hai jaise unme jaan hi nahi hai…..bass chupchap khade hue hai….Sir unhe kya hua hai…vo aisa kyu kar rahe hai…?..._

 _Daya(hurriedly)—Freddy abhi ye sab baate karne ka time nahi hai…mai upar jata hu…tum yaha sambhalo…_

 _Freddy nodded & Daya hurriedly moves towards terrace….._

 _After reaching on terrace Daya shouts Abhijeet name.._

 _Daya(softly) —Abhi….piche hato…varna niche gir jaoge , Abhi tum sun rahe ho na , mai kya kah raha hu…._

 _Abhijeet turns & looks at him…Daya feels a pinch in his heart on seeing his buddy lifeless face…._

 _Daya(requesting)—Abhi yaha aao….plz Abhi..mere liye , apne Bhai ke liye…piche hato vaha se…_

 _Abhijeet(helpless tone)—Daya , help me…_

 _Daya gets stunned on hearing this pleading tone from his strong buddy's mouth …..Abhijeet turn & jump down , a painful scream comes out from Daya's mouth.._

 _Daya(scared)—Abhiiiiiiiiiii_

 _Daya feels his heart starts beating again on seeing Freddy grabbed Abhijeet's hand tightly who is hanging down from terrace…Daya run towards them & pull Abhijeet up….._

 _Daya (shouting in anger)—ye kya hai Abhi….pagal ho gaye ho tum….marna chahte the kya…_

 _Freddy seems confused & scared on seeing Abhijeet who is looking angry & his eyes starts turning white…..Daya & Freddy both are hell shocked to see him…._

 _Abhijeet(angry)—maar dunga Abhijeet ko….khatam kar dunga usse….Dayaaa , nahi bacha payega apne dost ko…..nahi bacha payega…_

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & instantly become silent , looking towards Daya who gets scared on seeing his eyes which turn normal again…_

 _Abhijeet(teary)—help me Daya…_

 _Abhijeet fell down on floor & gets unconcious….Daya comes close to him, touches his face & feeling as he touch something warm…_

 _Freddy(worried)—Daya Sir….lagta hai , Abhijeet sir ki tabiyat kharb ho gayi hai…_

 _Daya(tense)—bahut jyada kharab ho gayi Freddy….jaldi se Doctor ko bulao…_

 _Daya brings Abhijeet in room & lay him down on bed , soon doctor too come ….Doctor gets busy in checking him & on other side , Daya & Freddy both are looking in dilemma…both wants to say something but keep silent.._

 _Doctor comes out after checking Abhijeet & seems little tense…_

 _Daya(tense)—kua hua hai Doctor….Abhi theek tou hai na…_

 _Doctor(serious)—ji nahi…unki condition theek nahi hai….halanki mai khud confuse hu ki aisa kaise ho sakta hai….._

 _Freddy(worried)—kya baat hai Doctor…kuch serious hai kya…_

 _Doctor—bahut jyada serious…_

 _Daya—baat kya hai Doctor….kya hua hai Abhijeet ko..? …aur phir aise achanak se kaise …vo tou bikul theek thaa…._

 _Doctor—dekhye Mr Daya , unka system puri tarah se low pad chukka hai…meri khud samajh nahi aa raha…lekin baat serious hai…aisa lagta hai jaise andar hi andar demage ho raha hai….vaise maine unhe injection de diya , ab unhe kal Subah tak hi hosh ayega…(gives prescription to Daya) aur ye kuch medicine aap maga lijiye….agar uske baad bhi problem lage then you urgently call me…..._

 _Daya nodded & Doctor left with Freddy ...Daya enters in Abhijeet's room & feels a pinch in his heart on seeing his buddy with pale face having dark circles below eyes...Daya sits beside him & grabs his warm palm softly...  
_

 _Daya (teary )- kya ho gaya hai thume Abhi...mai janta hu , tum mere Abhi ho...Mai thume pachane mei dhoka nahi kha sakta.. mai janta hu tum hi mere bhai Abhi ho...lekin Boss , tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho...kyu sata rahe ho apne Chote Bhai ko...ab bahut hua Boss...plz vapas aa jao...plz…._

 _Freddy come back & directly comes in room feeling sad on seeing his deary Seniors in pain...one is lying with closed eyes & other is crying beside him... Freddy pat Daya's shoulder...  
_

 _Freddy- Daya sir...sab theek ho jayega...Abhijeet sir bahut jald theek ho jayege...aap Abhijeet Sir ke paas baithye , mai dinner ka arrangement karta hu...  
Daya- - nahi Freddy...abhi kuch nahi chahye...  
_

 _Freddy- - plz sir...aise tou aap bhi beemar pad jayege...mai abhi aaya...  
_

 _Freddy left for arranging dinner & Daya softly patting Abhijeet's forehead...  
_

 _Daya- tum jaldi theek go jaoge Abhi…Mai hu na thumare sath…..  
_

 _Suddenly Daya hears some sound he turns towards voice & get stunned on seeing some alphabets appears on mirror with red color like blood & now Daya feels scare deep down in his heart after reading complete sentence appears on mirror_

 **I am coming to take Abhijeet…he will die soon...**

 _Daya feels his voice gets stuck in his throat he stood up & starts moving towards mirror & read again that sentence….he was about to touch that mirror but sentence got invisible from mirror...  
Daya is totally scared now , he looks towards Abhijeet & hurriedly moved out from room…._

 _Daya(loudly)- Freddy…..Freddy.._

 _Freddy- Kya baat hai sir….. kuch chahye kya..._

 _Daya- Freddy tum abhi ghar jao...ghar par Bhabi wait kar ragi hogi.._

 _Freddy- lekin Sir mai aise kaise.. ?  
_

 _Daya- maine kaha na jao...muje zarrorat hogi , mai thume call kar dunga...ok..._

 _Freddy- theek hai sir...jaisa aap kahe..  
_

 _Freddy didn't want to go but after getting assured from Daya's side he left...Daya immediately dials ACP number…_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman (on phone)_ _\- kya baat hai Daya...Abhijeet ka natak band hua ya abhi bhi chalu hai.._

 _Daya (serious)- - Sir aap abhi hamare ghar aa jaye...aur Dr Salunke ko lekar aayega..plz sir..  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman (confused)_ _\- lekin baat kya hai Daya.. ?_

 _Daya - Sir pahle aap aajaye phir batata hu…._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _\- theek hai , hum aate hai.. aur tum pareshaan mat hona..._

 _Daya cut the call & comes in Abhijeet's room & looking him ...  
_

 _Daya(confident)- mai thume kuch nahi hone dunga Abhi...mai pata lagakar rahunga , aakhir kon hai iss sab ke piche...  
_

 _Soon ACP Pradyuman & Dr Salunke comes at Duo house ...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _\- kya baat hai Daya , hame itni jaldi mei kyu bulaya...Abhijeet tou theek hai na.._

 _Daya (tense)- nahi sir...Abhi ko kuch ho gaya hai...  
_

 _ACP & Salunke feels scare in his tone & Daya leads them in Abhijeet's room both seniors gets shockd on Seeing Abhijeet's lifeless & pale face...  
_

 _ACP Pradyuman(worried) - ye sab... isse hua kya hai Daya.?  
_

 _Daya - yahi tou pata lagana hai Sir…...jab se Abhi Jodhpur se vapas aaya hai...tab se hi ye sab ho raha hai...aur Abhi ko theek karne ke liye mujhe sach janna hi hoga...  
_

 _Salunke - lekin aise kaise ho sakta hai...Do din pahle jab Abhijeet yaha se gaya thaa , vo ek dum theek thaa ...phir ye achanak se kya ho gaya..._

 _Daya - Sir issliye mai Jodhpur ja raha hu...Abhi Ke sath kya hua hai...ye vaha jajar hi pata chalega..._

 _Salunke - ab tak tou lag raha thaa , ye Abhibeet nahi koi Behrupia hai...lekin iski halat dekhkar lagta hai...ye tou..._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman (concern)_ _\- theek hai Daya...tum Jodhpur chale jao...aaj raat mai aur Salunke yaha ruk jate hai..._

 _Daya - nahi Sir...aap log pareshaan mat hoye...mai Freddy ko bula lunga.._

 _Salunke - Daya ab jyada formal hone ki zarrorat nahi hai...hame yaha rukne mei koi pateshani nahi hogi...(added in embarrassment) aur maine hi kaha thaa , KI ye Abhijeet nahi ho sakta….lekin mujhe afsois hai maine aisa kyu kaha...ye Abhijeet hi hai aur iss waqut , takleef mei hai...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _\- Daya mai thumare sath Rajat ko bejh raha hu..._

 _Daya - lekin Sir...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman -_ _Koi bahas nahi Daya...tum akele nahi jaoge...aur hum yaha Abhijeet ke sath rahege...lekin koshish karna kal tak vapas aa sako.._

 _Daya- ji Sir...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(concern) - ab jao ready ho jao...aur dinner ki chinta mat karna...humne dinner kar liya hai...tum bhi kuch kha lo tab tak , Mai Rajat ko call karta ha…..vaise Abhibeet kab tak utega.._

 _Daya - Doctor ne kaha hai...usse ab morning mei hi hosh aayega...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _\- tou phir theek hai...tum nikalne ki tyaari karo...  
_

 _Daya nodded & ACP __Pradyuman_ _informs Rajat..._

 _Daya gets ready to go but before leaving he comes in Abhijeet's room & grab his palm...  
_

 _Daya- Mai jaldi vapas aaunga Boss..._

 _Daya left & Oldie Duo sit in lounge...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(tense)- - samjh nahi aa raha ye Abhijeet ko kya ho gaya hai...Salunke kahi koi drugs ka asar tou nahi ye..._

 _Salunke - kuch kah nahi sakte...drugs ki vajah se eyes ka color completely change nahi ho sakta...tumne dekha nahi thaa...Abhiheet ki eyes ek dum white ho gayit thee...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _\- ha dekha thaa...pata nahi Salunke kuch theek nahi lag raha..._

 _Oldie Duo are busy in talking suddenly Salunke feels something & finds Abhijeet is standing there grabbing knife ..._

 _Salunke (shocked)- Abhijeet...tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...?..  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _ & Salunke stood up & ACP ask same question to Abhijeet but Abhijeet doesn't reply...& seeing them with anger.. ._

 _ACP Pradyuman - Salunke...ye yaha kya Kar raha hai...Daya ne tou kaha thaa , isse Subah tak hosh ayega..._

 _Salunke- vahi Mai dekh raha hu Yaar...itni jaldi isse hosh kaise aa gaya...?_

 _Abhijeet (angry tone)- bahut bakwass karte ho tum dono...thak nahi jate itna bolte bolte. ...  
_

 _ACP(concern)- Abhijeet thumari tabiyat theek nahi hai...andar jakar rest karo..._

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone)- aww.. lagta hai bahut pyara hai Abhijeet thume...kyu ACP...apna beta samjhte ho...agar itna hi pyar hai thumare dil mei...tou apne bete ko kyu maar diya...ha bolo..  
_

 _ACP feels pain & Salunke shouts on Abhijeet...  
_

 _Salunke- pagal ho gaye tum...kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho...Pradyuman par ilzam laga rahe ho...ary vo tou thume apna beta manta hai Abhijeet...shayad usse bhi badhkar...  
_

 _Abhijeet (angry)- tou Abhijeet ko manta hai na , mujge tou nahi...mujhe tou marva diya isne apne uss Abhijeet ke hatho ...  
_

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(confused) - Abhijeet ye kya bakwass kar rahe ho tum...abhi tum hosh mei nahi ho...apne room mei jakar rest karo..._

 _Abhijeet - hosh...(Abhijeet starts laughing)...hosh mei tou ab vo kabhi nahi aayega...beta mante ho na Abhijeet ko...tou ab uski khamosh cheekhe suno...dekho kaisa lagta hai...bahta hua khoon kisi apne ka..._

 _Abhijeet makes himself injured with knife while making cuts over his both hands & ACP Pradyuman & Salunke gets scared & trying to stop him...he was about to cut his neck but ACP __Pradyuman_ _forcefully snatch that knife from his grip...Abhijeet jerked both of them & his eyes starts getting close...blood is oozing out from his wounds rapidly & he fell down on floor . ..._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _(shouting his name with scare)- Abhijeettt. ..._

 _ACP_ _Pradyuman_ _ & Salunke rushed to him ….._

 _Abhijeet looks at Pradyuman & says in helpless tone..  
_

 _Abhijeet (in pain) - Sir... I …I am...so...sorry sir..._

 _Abhijeet gets unconcious & ACP Pradyuman feels great scares in his heart. ._

 _ACP Pradyuman (worried) - Salunke...Ambulance ke liye call kar jaldi..._

… _._

… _.._

 _...To be continued..._

 _So guys first chap is end here...don't forget to share your views about the story in Review section...Next chap will arrive soon... & can you guess , who is the writer of this Story..?  
_

 _Take care._

 _R.D._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello friends , welcome to next part of this story… & Thanku so much for your support …_

 _ **Love-DAYA—** Thanku so much,keep smiling….:-) _

_**Luvcidduodosti—** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_

 _ **Dips** — Thanku so much, keep shining…. __:-)_

 _ **Masooma ansari93** — Thanku so much, keep shining…. __:-)_

 _ **Rapunzel313** — Thanku so much, keep shining…. __:-)_

 _ **Daya's lover—** Thanku so much, keep shining…. __:-)_

 _ **Moon** — Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_

 _ **Guest—** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_

 _ **Keerthi** — Thanku so much, keep smiling…. __:-)_

 _ **Cidduofan—** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_

 _ **Shikha Sharma** —Thanku so much…all credit goes to the writer…I am just a Duo fan or Reader…& I'll come soon with contest too on Daya Sir birthday….always hoping for your sweet support ….keep smiling __:-)_

 _ **Ansha** — Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Priya** — Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Rose** — Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Madhu** — Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Luv duo ND Purvi—** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Misti—** tou lijiye dear , next chap is ready….thanku so much for your feedback & keep shining..:-)_

 _ **Guest—** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Harshhoney** —thanku so much for your lovely support…aap sab support karte rahye….ROCKING DUO hazir ho jayega with new plans ….keep smiling __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Kirti—** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Rai the Nightqueen** — Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Jyoti A** —thanku so much for your lovely support ….keep smiling _  
_:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Abhidaya princess-** Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Guest** —Thanku so much,keep smiling…. __:-)_ _  
_

 _ **Guest** —update aa gaya dear…mera lappy thoda problem kar raha thaa,that's why I am late ,sorry for that...thanku so much..keep smiling.:-)_

 _ **Fari-** \- thanku for liking the story...all credit goes to writer...keep shining dear :-)_

… _.._

 _Friends , writer ka name tou koi bi guess nahi kar paya….but it's ok…this is second last chap of this story & your last chance to guess the writer's name but this time ,I am giving you hint about the writer….The writer of this story , likes to write Duo stories with different backgrounds & this is her first story in which Duo are CID officers….so guess kijiye, who can be the writer...…?._

…

 _Enjoy Reading….._

 **REVENGE**

 ** _Chap-2_**

 _Two mans are roaming in front of ICU seems tense & scared for someone very closed to them…Both are doing prayer for him & waiting impatiently for any good news about his health….After some time Doctor comes out from ICU & both of them rushed to him…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (concern)—Abhijeet kaisa hai Doctor…?_

 _Doctor (serious)—dekhye Sir , unki halat kafi serious hai , wounds bhi kafi deep hai aur nervous system bhi bahut weak ho chukka hai…_

 _Salunke (tense)—lekin Doctor usse hua kya hai….?_

 _Doctor—ye tou aap log bataye Sir…..jaise unki halat hai , aise situation mei hum bina Police involvement ke kuch nahi karte….lekin ACP Pradyuman yaha hai aur Abhijeet khud ek CID Officer hai issliye ..…..lekin unki halat aisi hui kaise….?...apko hame sab kuch clearly batana hoga….tabhi hum aage ka treatment start kar sakte hai….We must know what the actual problem…..case history ke bina improvement hone mei time lagta hai…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Abhijeet ek CID officer hai Doctor aur CID walo ke kitne dushman hote hai , ye tou aap jante hi hoge…._

 _Doctor—I can understand Sir….aur phir aap kah rahe hai tou theek hai varna jaise wounds unki body par hai vo dekhkar thoda doubt tou hoga hi….._

 _ACP Pradyuman (confused)—kaisa doubt..?_

 _Doctor—wounds ko dekhkar lagta hai , ye suicide ka case hai , attack ka nahi…_

 _Salukne—aise koi baat nahi hai Doctor…._

 _Doctor—don't worry Dr Salunke , I trust you…._

 _ACP Pradyuman(worried)—vaise Doctor kuch serious tou nahi hai na… Abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aa jayega…?_

 _Doctor—dekhye serious_ _tou hai….but hum treatment kar rahe hai…aur blood loss bhi bahut hua hai upar se unka system bhi low pad chukka hai tou thoda time tou lagega recover hone mei….but don't worry we'll try our best & hopefully Abhijeet ji jaldi theek ho jayege….vaise unhe abhi ek acchi neend ki zarroart hai , jisse system thoda relax ho sake , abhi tou vo so rahe hai , ab unhe kal afternoon tak hi hosh aayega….._

 _Salunke (relax)—thanku Doctor.._

 _Doctor—my pleasure…aur ab aap log bhi rest kar lijiye…chahe tou ghar chale jaye , abhi unhe hosh aane mei kafi time hai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—thanku Doctor but we are fine…._

 _Doctor gives a smile to them & left…_

 _Salunke (tense)- Pradyuman ab kya karna hai…Daya ko bata de..?_

 _ACP Pradyuman—nahi Salunke , abhi Daya ko batane ki zarrorat nahi hai..vo vaise hi Abhijeet ko lekar pareshaan hai ye sunkar aur bhi jyada tense ho jayega….chal tu thoda rest kar le tired lag raha hoi.._

 _Salunke—ary nahi mai theek hu..accha kisi ko tou batana padega na…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—abhi nahi….aur vaise bhi raat ke 12 baj rahe hai , abhi kisi ko batane se koi fadya nahi…kal morning mei Freddy ko inform kar dunga….yaha hospital mei vo ruk jayega Abhijeet ke pass…_

 _Salunke—vo sab tou theek hai lekin ab tum bhi thoda rest kar lo….varna kal bureau mei case ke bich mei hi so jaoge….aur ab tou Daya aur Abhijeet bhi yaha nahi hai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—kya Salukne….meri taang kichna nahi chodega tu.._

 _Oldie Duo share a smile to make environment light & goes in rest room to take some rest for keeping their mind calm…_

…

… _..…._

 _At 4 am , Daya & Rajat reaches in Jodhpur & moving towards Police Guest House which is available there for any emergency…_

 _In whole journey, Rajat was observing Daya's expressions & got there is something serious nagging his senior…_

 _Both of them enters in Police guest house …_

 _Daya—Rajat tum thoda rest kar lo , uske baad hame nikalna hai…_

 _Rajat—Sir baat kya hai….?...aap bahut tense lag rahe hai…..hum yaha kyu aaye hai…?..kal raat ACP Sir ne bhi kuch nahi bataya aur vo bhi bahut tense lag rahe thee….abhi kal hi tou Abhijeet Sir yaha se vapas gaye thee, tou phir aaj hamare yaha aane ke piche kya reason hai…?..._

 _Daya—Rajat , mai baad mei thume sab bata dunga philahal tum rest karo …sari raat safar kiya hai kafi thak gaye hoge ….pahle thoda rest kar lo , uske baad discuss karte hai…_

 _Rajat can assume that something very serious is going to come in his way but he follows Daya's instruction not wants to disturb his already tense senior…_

…

… _.._

 _ACP Pradyuman makes a call to Freddy & soon Freddy joins him in Hospital looking confused & tense…._

 _Freddy—kya baat hai Sir…aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya ….?...sab theek hai na…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—nahi freddy kuch theek nahi hai….Abhijeet yaha admit hai…._

 _Freddy (shocked)- kya….lekin unhe phir se kya hua….kya jyada tabiyat kharab ho gayi hai unki…?..._

 _ACP Pradyuman—kuch aisa hi samajh lo Freddy…abhi Mai aur Salunke ghar jate hai aur vahe se Bureu ke liye nikalege , tum yahi rahna jab tak Abhijeet ko hosh nahi aa jata aur uske hosh mei aate hi , mujhe call karna ok…_

 _Freddy—ji Sir , Mai samajh gaya…aap chinta mat kijiye ….Mai yahi hu Abhijeet sir ke sath…vaise Sir Daya sir kaha hai…?.. vo yaha dikh nahi rahe.._

 _Salunke—Freddy , Daya Jodhpur gaya hai…_

 _Freddy (confused)—Jodhpur…lekin vaha kyu….kal hi tou Abhijeet Sir Jodhpur se vapas aaye hai tou phir aaj Daya sir vaha kyu chale gaye…?.._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Abhijeet ki halat bahut kharab hai aur Daya ko shak hai ki isske taar Jodhpur se hi jude hai , issliye sacchai ka pata lagane hi Daya vaha gaya hai…_

 _Freddy (tense)—ye tou aapne sach kaha Sir….Abhijeet sir jab se aaye hai , bada hi ajeeb behave kar rahe thee…..aapko mallon nahi Sir , kal tou Abhijeet sir ne suicide karne ki bhi koshish ki…._

 _Both seniors seeing Freddy with unbelianvable expressions…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (shocked)—ye tum kya kah rahe ho Freddy…iss se pahle bhi Abhijeet ne khud ko marne ki koshish ki…._

 _Freddy(tense)—iska matlab unhone phir se aisa kiya….he Baghwan….ye kya ho raha hai Sir…..Abhijeet Sir aisa kyu kar rahe hai….?.._

 _Salunke—yahi baat tou hamari bhi samajh mei nahi aa rahi ki vo aakhir ye sab kar kyu raha hai…..Abhijeet ke sath kuch tou hua hai Freddy aur yahi pata lagane Daya Jodhpur gaya hai…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—ek baat ka dhyan rakhna Freddy …Abhieet ne suicide attempt kiya hai , ye baat yaha kisi ko pata nahi chalni chahye….even Doctors ko bhi nahi….abhi maine unhe kah diya hai ki , ye sab kisi criminal ka kaam hai par tum ye baat kisi se nahi kahoge…._

 _Freddy—lekin Sir agar kisi ne Abhijeet sir ke sath kuch kiya..I mean , koi Drugs ya kuch bhi tou Doctor ko pata chal jayega na…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—yahi tou hum chahte hai…agar ye kisi ki chaal hai tou hame pata lag hi jayega lekin agar Doctors ki taraf se hame koi clue nahi milta tou hame ye baat chupani hogi ki Abhijeet ne suicide karne ki koshish ki hai….varna ye baat media tak pahuch jayegi aur ye Abhijeet aur CID , dono ke future ke liye theek nahi hoga…_

 _Freddy—mai samajh gaya Sir…aap tension mat lijiye ye baat kisi ko pata nahi chalegi….lekin kya ye baat hum Vivek , Rajat Sir kisi ko bhi nahi batayege…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Freddy , mera matlab kisi bahar wale se hai , jo iss khabar ka galat fayda utha sakta hai…..samjhe.._

 _Freddy—samjh gaya Sir…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—chalo ab hum nikalte hai tum dhyan rakhna…._

 _Freddy gives a positive nod & oldie Duo moves out from hospital…_

…

… _._

 _Daya & Rajat reaches a hotel where Abhijeet was staying…_

 _Rajat (confused)—Sir ye hotel mei kyu…?_

 _Daya—Rajat issi Hotel mei Abhijeet thara thaa…_

 _Rajat feels confused now , why Daya come here but he silently following Daya …._

 _Daya meet the manager & asks.._

 _Daya—dekhye hum CID se hai aur hame kuch information chahye…_

 _Manager—ji Sir puchye kya puchna hai…hume CID ki help karke kushi milege…_

 _Daya—do din pahle aapke hotel mei CID officer Mr Abhijeet thare hue the , jinhone kal yaha se checkout kiya…_

 _Manager—ek minute Sir….CID Officer Abhijeet….actually sir unki booking tou thee , par vo yaha aaye nahi…._

 _Daya (tense)—aaye nahi…matlab.._

 _Manager—sir unke naam se room ki booking thee lekin vo hamare hotel mei aaye hi nahi , hamne unhe call bhi kiya thaa par unhone receive nahi kiya…..unki 3 din ki booking thee aur hamne unka wait bhi kiya lekin na tou unki taraf se koi message aaya aur na vo khud aaye…._

 _Daya—abhi uss room mei kaun hai..?_

 _Manager—koi nahi sir….hamne vo room abhi tak kisi guest ko nahi diya hai , hame laga shyad vo busy hoge issliye baad mei bhi aa sakte hai issliye abhi tak vo room Abhijeet sir ke naam par hi book hai aur unki payment pahle ho chuki thee….issliye hamne thoda wait karna theek samjha…._

 _Daya—iss bich koi aur aaya thaa uss room ke bare mei puchne ya kuch bhi usse related…_

 _Manager—ji nahi Sir….koi bhi nahi aaya , na tou kuch puchne aur na hi inform karne…_

 _Daya—thanku so much for your help._

 _Manager—my pleasure Sir…_

 _Daya starts moving with Rajat who is sure now that something very serious is happening and it's related to Abhijeet…_

 _Rajat (concern)—Sir , Abhijeet sir theek hai na…_

 _Daya seeing him with pain & this time he don't want to hide anything from Rajat…_

 _Daya (worried)—nahi Rajat…Abhijeet theek nahi hai…_

 _Rajat—baat kya hai sir….kal hi tou Abhijeet sir yaha se loote hai aur phir achanak se kya ho gaya…_

 _Daya explained everything to Rajat who is totally shocked & confused after knowing the matter…._

… _._

 _Rajat(shocked)—sir Abhijeet Sir ne suicide karne ki koshish ki…..nahi sir , Abhijeet sir aisa kaise kar sakte hai…_

 _Daya—vahi tou samajh nahi aa raha…kuch bahut bura hua hai Abhijeet ke sath aur jo kuch hua hai , yahi Jodhpur mei hua hai….aur yahi sach janane ke liye mai yaha aaya hu…_

 _Rajat— ACP Sir aur Salunke sir ko bhi pata hai iss bare mei…_

 _Daya—vo dono Abhijeet ke sath hi hai….ab bass ye pata lagana hai ki , Abhijeet ke sath hua kya hai…?..._

 _Rajat—Sir agar Abhijeet Sir yaha nahi aaye tou vo 2 din tak kaha the….?_ … _.kahi tou thare hoge…aur sawal ye bhi hai ki vo yaha aaye kyu nahi…?..._

 _Daya- mujhe lagat hai , inn sawalo ke jawab hame vahi se milege , jis kaam ke liye Abhijeet yaha aaya thaa….uski habit hai pahle task complete karta hai phir rest….tou iska matlab vo pahle usi Polise Station mei gaya hoga jis kaam se vo yaha aaya thaa….._

 _Rajat—Sir mujhe iss case ke bare mei jyada nahi pata bass yahi , ki Abhijeet sir report bana rahe thee kisi case ki aur issliye vo yaha aaye thee…lekin Police Station kyu…?..._

 _Daya—Abhijeet jis case ki report ready kar raha thaa , uske main papers aur kuch important information ussi Polise Station se collect karni thee..aur ABHI ko vaha kuch paper work bhi thaa…_

 _Rajat—tou phir vahi chalte hai , shayad vaha se koi lead mil jaye…_

 _Daya & Rajat rushed towards their next destitaion for getting any clue…_

…

…

 _At 11 am , Abhijeet regains consciousness & nurse informs to Doctor….after checking Abhijeet Doctor meet with Freddy…._

 _Freddy (tense)—Doctor , Abhijeet Sir kaise hai..?..._

 _Doctor—unhe hosh aa gaya hai , lekin abhi weakness thodi jyada hai …vaise aap chahe tou unse mil sakte hai…_

 _Freddy—thanku Doctor…_

 _Doctor left & Freddy informs Pradyuman about Abhijeet , who says he is coming soon…_

… _._

… _.._

 _Freddy enters in Abhijeet's room with smile & feeling happy after seeing his dear senior with open eyes…._

 _Freddy (smiling)—kaise hai Sir..? ab kaisa lag raha hai aapko…?_

 _Freddy comes close to him & sit beside him on stool…_

 _Freddy (concern)—kya baat hai Sir….aap theek hai na….kuch zarrorat hai tou mai Doctor ko bulau….?_

 _Abhijeet seeing him with anger & his eyes are white now , Freddy feels shiver on seeing those scary eyes…._

 _Freddy (scared)—kya baat hai sir…lagta hai aapki eyes mei kuch problem hai…mai abhi doctor se puchta hu…_

 _Freddy about to satnd up but Abhijjet grabs his wrist & seeing him with evil smile._

 _Abhijeet (different voice)—eyes mei problem….(Abhijeet starts laughing)….aby Freddy tera vo ACP Pradyuman kaha hai…..kahi mujhse dar kar bhaag tou nahi gaya…._

 _Freddy (scared)—sir ye aap kya kah rahe hai..abhi aapki tabiyat theek nahi hai , aap rest kijiye mai Doctor ko bulata hu…_

 _Abhijeet standup with jerk & left his wrist…he is too weak & pale but now he seems in anger & Freddy gets confused how can Abhijeet stands like this without any support as his body looking so weak…Abhijeet starts laughing & says in angry tone where freddy feeling dumb on hearing his totally different voice , so loud & heavy …._

 _Abhijeet(loudly)—tu bhi CID wala hai na…aaj mai thuje nahi chodunga…._

 _Abhijeet grabs his neck so tightly & Freddy feeling great trouble come on him , he finds Abhijeet's grip very strong on him & feeling difficulty in breathing , somehow he managed to freed himself & run out from the room….Abhijeet seems so angry & starts shouting.._

…

… _.._

 _Freddy is coming out from room while running & gets hit with someone where another people are confused on seeing him like this…._

 _ACP Pradyuman (confused)—kya ho raha hai Freddy….iss tarah hospital mei koi race lagata hai kya….kaha bhaje ja rahe ho…maine kaha thaa na , jab tak hum na aaye Abhijeet ke sath hi rahana…_

 _Freddy (scared)—sir Abhijeet sir ko kuch ho gaya hai.._

 _Salunke (tense)—kuch ho gaya matlab…kahi uski tabiyat phir se kharab tou nahi ho gayi…._

 _Freddy—pata nahi sir…par mujhe lagata hai…jaise unke andar koi Aatma aa gayi hai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (angry)—Freddy ab agar tumne ek baar phisr se Aatma ka raag alapa na tou phir dekhna….._

 _Freddy—mai sach kah raha hu sir…Abhijeet sir ko hosh aa gaya thaa , vo tou bahut hi bimmar aur kamjor lag rahe the…lekin.._

 _Salunke—Freddy thumara deemag tou theek hai….Abhijeet ki halat itni serious hai , tou vo weak tou hoga hi na…isme ye thumari Aatma kaha se aa gayi…._

 _Freddy—mujhe nahi pata aap log khud hi dekh lijiye.._

 _ACP Pradyuman—ha chalo dikhno thumari Aatma…_

 _Fredduy—sir meri Aatma kaise dikhau…..vo tou mere andar hai na….vo tou kisi aur ki Aatma hai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (angry)—Freddy ab agr kuch kaha na…tou…_

 _Freddy closed his mouth & all of them moving towards Abhijeet's room , on the way Vivek teasing Freddy regarding Aatma.._

 _Vivek(teasing tone)—Freddy sir , vaise ye Aatma theee kaise….?..._

 _Freddy—tu bhi uda le mazak…..par tum log dekhna iss baar mai galat nahi hu…._

… _._

 _/….._

 _All four comes in room & finds Abhijeet is sleeping peacefully but looking very weak , ACP looking towards Freddy who is trying to come out from this shock…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—Vivek , zara Doctor ko bulakar lao…Abhijeet tou abi tak behosh hai…_

 _Vivek nodded & goes for call Doctor, ACP seing Freddy with narrow eyes…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (angry)—kyu Freddy….kaha hai thumari Aatma..?_

 _Freddy(confused)—Sir ye kaise ho sakta hai….mera yakeen kijiye Sir , Abhijeet Sir ko hosh aa gaya thaa aur unhone mera gala bhi pakada thaa…_

 _Salunke—kya kaha tumne….Abhijeet ne thumara gala pakda thaa…._

 _Freddy—ha sir…aur kahne lage tera ACP Padyuman kaha hai…kya dar gaya mujhse..?..._

 _ACP Pradyuman & Salunke looks each other with tense faces & at the same time Vivek comes in with doctor…_

 _Doctor—kya baat hai Sir..?_

 _ACP Pradyuman (tense)—Doctor , Abhijeet tou ab tak behosh hai…aapne tou kaha thaa isse jald hi hosh aa jayega…_

 _Doctor—lekin abhi kuch der pahle hi tou inhe hosh aaya thaa…even maine aapko officer ko inform bhi kiya thaa….let me check…._

 _Doctor checks Abhijeet & four of them can see tension on his face…_

 _Salunke—kya bat hai Doctor…?_

 _Doctor (serious)—kuch samajh nahi aa raha Dr salunke….Abhijeet ki condition mei improvement thaa but ab phir se uski halat bigad rahi hai…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Doctor kuch kijiye…aise kaise ho sakta hai….kuch tou reason hoga iska…aapki report mei kuch tou aaya hoga…._

 _Doctor—Sir reports mei tou blood loss aur interenal weakness hai lekin ab lagta hai Abhijeet ka system hi response nahi kar raha hai…_

 _Salunke (tense)—aise tou.._

 _Doctor—ji Sir…nervous breakdown ya phir …_

 _ACP Pradyuman (worried)—nahi doctor…aisa nahi hona chahye aap plz kuch kijiye…._

 _Doctor—Sir abhi aap log bahar jaye…Mai apne senior Doctor ko inform karta hu…..let's see wo kya kahte hai…_

 _Doctor gives some instruction to nurse & left the room with rest of them…_

… _._

 _Salunke—Pradyuman ye kya ho raha hai yaar….?..._

 _Freddy—Sir aap log meri baat ka vishwass kyu nahui karte…ye Doctor kuch nahi kar payege…..Abhijeet sir par koi bura saya hai …._

 _ACP Pradyuman (angry)—chup karo Freddy….hum CID mei hai aur inn sab baato par trust nahi karte …._

 _Freddy (serious)—Sir CID mei hone ka matab Ye tou nahi , ki aisa kuch bhi nahi hota…._

 _Salunke—Freddy tum phir se shuru ho gaya…_

 _Freddy—Sir mai sach kah raha hu…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Freddy….ab bahut hua…tum hamare sath bureau chal rahe ho aur Vivek tum Abhijeet ke pass raho….kuch bhi ho hame phoran inform karna…_

 _Vivek—lekin Sir hum Daya Sir ko kya kahege…?_

 _ACP Pradyuman—Daya evening tak vapas aa jayega , usse abhi kuch batane ki zarroart nahi hai , pahle hi bahut pareshaan hai aur pareshaan ho jayega….don't worry , Mai usse call kar dunga…_

 _Vivek nodded & Freddy left with his both seniors after giving a waring to Vivek.._

 _Freddy—Vivek...sambhal kar rahna.._

 _Vivek (naughty)—Sir aap bhi na…_

… _.._

… _._

 _Evening ,at 4 pm.._

 _Rajat—Sir maine Abhijeet sir ki call details nikalwayi hai…unke mobile ki location pahle iss area mei thee aur phir yaha se 20 km dur Johangad mei thee…_

 _Daya—iska matlab Abhijeet direct Police Station aaya aur uske baad vaha se 20 km dur Johangad gaya…...lekin Abhi vaha kyu gaya..?...chalo dekhte hai ab tou Police Station chalkar hi sab pata chalega…_

 _Rajat—Sir , vaise ye police Station tou city se kafi dur hai…_

 _Daya—ha Rajat….yaha tak aane mei hi sham ho gayi , upar se Rasta itna kharab thaa , ki aadhe se jyada time vahi nikal gaya…_

 _Rajat—Sir mujhe nahi lagta , hum aaj vapas ja payega…_

 _Daya—ha Rajat lagata tou mujhe bhi aisa hi hai…_

…

 _Daya enters in Police Station with Rajat & directly approached to Police Station Incharge who warmly welcomed them…_

 _Inspector Rakesh (happy) —hello Sir , My self Insepector Rakesh , yaha ka incharge…_

 _Daya—hello Rakesh…_

 _Rajat—hello.._

 _Rakesh—kahye Sir , lagta hai aap ussi case papers ke liye aaye hai jo Abhijeet Sir lene aane wale the…_

 _Daya (shocked)—kya….Abhijeet ne vo papers collect nahi kiye…_

 _Rakesh—nahi Sir….vo paper collect karne aaye tou the par unhone kaha vo thodi der baad vapas aakar papers le jayege….maine unka wait kiya lekin wo papers lene vapas hi nahi aaye….._

 _Daya(shocked)—vapas nahi aaya….._

 _Rajat—aapne unhe phone karke pucha nahi..?..._

 _Rakesh—Sir maine unhe kintni baar call kiya , lekin unhone mera call receive hi nahi kiya…._

 _Daya—accha…aap ye bataye , jab Abhijeet yaha aaye tou kya hua…I mean usne kuch tou kaha hoga…kuch pareshaan laga ho kuch bhi...?_

 _Rakesh(serious)—kya baat hai Sir..sab theek hai na…?_

 _Rajat – ha sab theek hai….actually aap tou jante hi hai ,CID ke kitne dushman hai tou bass ye samhj lijiye ki kuch security reasone ki vajah se hi hum yaha hai…_

 _Rakesh—ok….vaise jab Abhijeet Sir aaaye tou unhone mujhse ussi case file ki baat ki , par thodi der baad vo ye kahkar chale gaye ki vo file lene thodi der baad aayege…_

 _Daya—thodi der baad , lekin kyu..?.._

 _Rajesh—ye tou pata nahi Sir….unhone aisa kyu kaha…._

 _Rajat—accha aaplog kiss bare mei baat kar rahe_

 _the..?...mera matlab ,issi bich aur koi baat bhi hui thee…_

 _Rakesh—hum log….ha yaad aaya , pahle tou hum minister case ke bare mei hi baat kar rahe the lekin tabhi costable Chandan Anthony ko lekar aaya …_

 _Daya—ye Anthony kon hai..?_

 _Rakesh—Sir Anthony ek chor hai , pahle Drugs bechane walo ke gang mei thaa , lekin jab vo gang pakda gaya tou Anthony ne chori karna shuru kar diya…_

 _Rajat—aur kuch iss Anthony ke bare mei…?_

 _Rakesh—Sir ye Anthony jis gang ke liye kaam karta thaa , uska leader Rocky thaa…jo Mumabi mei pakda gaya thaa…_

 _Daya—vahi Rocky , jise Abhijeet ne pakda thaa…_

 _Rajat (to Daya)—Sir aap usse jante hai…._

 _Daya—jyada acche se nahi….do saal pahle ye gang bahut active thaa ACP Sir ne Abhijeet ko ye case diya aur vahi usse lead kar raha thaa tabhi Abhijeet ne Rocky ko arrest kiya thaa…..(to Rakesh)…lekin vo tou abhi jail mei hai naa…_

 _Rakesh—nahi Sir…..ek saal pahle Rocky ne jail mei khud ko phassi laga li….uski maut ho chuki hai…_

 _Daya & Rajat both are shocked on hearing that…._

 _Daya (SHOCKED)—kya…._

 _Rajat (to Daya)—lekin Sir ab bhi sawal vahi hai…Abhijeet sir Rocky ka naam sunkar vo file kyu nahi le gaye..aur yaha se kahi aur kyu chale gaye..?_

 _Daya—accha Rakesh ye yaha se 20 km dur Johngad mei kya hai…koi dusra police station bhi hai..?_

 _Rakesh—nahi Sir police station tou nahi , par Johangad mei JAIL hai…aur ussi JAIL mei Rocky ki maut hui thee…_

 _Daya & Rajat looking towards each other & Daya reminds Abhijeet's word.._

 _..._

 ** _Abijeet—Daya vo vaha Jodhpur Jail mei..vaha.._**

 ** _Daya—Ha kya hua vaha ..bolo…._**

 ** _..._**

 _Daya—thanku Rakesh….(to Rajat) ..chalo Rajat.._

 _Daya & Rajat starts moving & Rajat asks…_

 _Rajat—Sir iska matlab Abhijeet sir Jail gaye the…_

 _Daya—ha Rajat aur ab vahi se sach pata chalega…._

…

...

 _Daya & Rajat reaches at JAIL & meet with jailor Praksh…_

 _Praksh—aaye Mr Daya….aaj aap bhi yaha…_

 _Daya—aap bhi...matlab , Abhijeet aapse mila thaa..?..._

 _Praksh—ji ha…Abhijeet do din pahle yaha aaye the , Rocky ke bare mei puch rahe the , unhone uski cell bhi dekhi…_

 _Rajat—aap hame bhi vo cell dikh sakte hai plz.._

… _._

 _Daya & rajat seeing Rocky's cell & gets shocked.._

 _Rajat—lagta hai Rocky CID se bahut nafrat karta thaa…_

 _Praksh—ha bahut jyada ….vo kahta thaa CID ki vajah se uski zindgi barbaad ho gayi…aur aapke officer Abhijeet se bhi bahut nafrat karta thaa..Uski cell ki walls par aap uski CID se nafrat ko dekh sakte hai…_

 _Daya seeing the wall where Rocky had written CID & then cut it & Abhijeet name too…_

 _Daya—Rocky ki dead body ko claim kisne kiya…?..._

 _Praksh—kisi ne bhi nahi…_

 _Rajat—kya….uska koi tou hoga…?_

 _Praksh—Rocky ka koi nahi thaa….uske marne ke baad hamne uski body ko yaha pass ke Cemetery mei dafna diya.._

 _Daya & Rajat starts moving towards Praksh's office & Rajat says to Daya.._

 _Rajat—Sir iske baad Abhijeet Sir ke phone ki location parso sham tak yahi thee aur phir unka phone band ho gaya…_

 _Daya (shocked)—kya….aur ye tum mujhe ab bata rahe ho…_

 _Rajat—sir…mujhe laga aap pareshaan.._

 _Daya (worried)—pareshani ki tou baat hai Rajat…..do din tak yaha Abhijeet kya kar raha thaa…?..._

 _Praksh—kahye Mr Daya aur kya janana hai aapko…?.._

 _Daya—dekhye ye ek security ka matter hai….aap hame ye bataye ki aapko kuch aur mallom hai iske baad Abhijeet kaha gaye…unhone aapse kuch kaha ho…?_

 _Praksh—Abhijeet ji ne Rocky ka samaan dekha jo yaha JAIL ke locker mei thaa aur uske baad vo achanak se chup ho gaye…unhone ek shabd bhi nahi kaha….maine unse baat karne ki bahut koshish ki lekin vo uthe aur chale gaye…..ye bahut ajeeb laga mujhe…..pata nahi unhe kya ho gaya thaa…_

 _Daya—kya vo samaan hum dekh sakte hai…_

 _Praksh—yeah sure…_

… _.._

 _Daya & Rajat seeing Rocky's accessories submitted in Jail suddenly Praksh says,.._

 _Praksh (confused)—isme se ek cheez gayab hai…_

 _Daya—kya…_

 _Praksh—Ji ha….isme ek locket bhi thaa….lekin ab vo nahi hai…_

 _Rajat- kal jab aapne Abhijeet sir ko ye samaan dikhya tou kya vo locket thaa….?_

 _Praksh—Ji ha…..kal vo thaa , lekin abhi nahi hai…._

 _Daya—kaisa locket tha vo…?_

 _Praksh—usme ek simple gold chain thee aur uske pendent par "R" likha hua thaa…_

… _.._

… _.Both of them moves out from Jail...  
_

 _..._

 _Rajat—Sir vo locket gayab hai aur Abhijeet sir ka do din tak yaha rahna….kuch samjh nahi aa raha.._

 _Daya- agar ye pata chal jaye ki Abhijeet yaha se kaha gaya thaa , tou kaam ban sakta hai…aas paas ke logo se puchte hai…_

 _Rajat—Sir 7 baj chuke hai…_

 _Daya—mai ACP Sir ko inform kar deta hu…ab shyad kal hi vapas ja payege…_

 _Rajat (conern)—Sir aapne Abhijeet sir ke bare mei pucha..?...ab kaisi tabiyat hai unki..?...  
_

 _Daya—ha ACP Sir ka call aaya thaa , Abhijeet abhi theek hai…_

 _/…_

… _._

 _Doctor informs Vivek about Abhijeet's consciousness , who informs ACP & soon ACP Pradyuman , Salunke & Freddy too come in hospital…_

 _Freddy (tense)—kya hua Vivek , Sir ko hosh aa gaya…?_

 _Vivek—Ji sir.._

 _Soon Doctor too joins them…_

 _Doctor—Abhijeet ki condition ab stable hai….aap mil lijiye.._

 _ACP Pradyuman (relax)—thanku doctor.._

 _Four of them comes in Abhijeet's room & finds him with open eyes.._

 _ACP Praduman (smiling)—kaise ho Abhijeet..?..._

 _Abhijeet looks him with White angry reyes & four of them gets scared on seeing his eyes.._

 _Salunke (tense)—Vivek , Doctor ko bualo jaldi…_

 _Vivek moves to call Doctor but suddenly door gets closed & all of them gets shocked on seeing the scenario…_

 _Abhijeet removed his oxygen mask & sits on bed with jerk…._

 _ACP Pradyuman (worried)—Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & soon whole room filled with his evil laughing voice which makes them shiver…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling)—kaise ho ACP…..ab tak mare nahi…..chalo accha hai , ab apne ankho ke samne apne Abhijeet ko marte dekhna…._

 _Vivek & Salunke seeing him with wide open eyes & Freddy feeling to fell down on floor at any moment.._

 _Now ACP Pradyuman too in unbelievable state on seeing flying Abhijeet in room & laughing madly….Freddy fell down on floor & Vivek rushed to him.._

 _Vivek(tense)—Freddy sir…_

 _Abhijeet—bechara Freddy…ha ha ha ha ….(laughing madly)…ek tou gaya ab Abhijeet ki bari…_

 _Abhijeet stops flying & stand up on floor , he starts hitting his head on wall badly , blood starts oozing out from his forehead but there is no pain on his face & he is laughing continuously…._

 _Pradyuman comes to him to stop him but he jerked him badly & starts shouting…._

 _Salunke , Vivek & Pradyuman are watching the stunning truth but not able to believe what is happening with Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (loudly)— ab kya karoge ACP….?_

 _Pradyuman seeing his Son's bad state with scared eyes ….three of them seeing , Abhijeet's body floating in air & in next second gets hit with floor badly….blood is coming out from backside of his head & Abhijeet's body jerking badly….he looks towards ACP & a low murmur comes out from his mouth…_

 _Abhijeet(pleading tone)—Sir , plz kill me…._

 _And Abhijeet's eyes are closed now, room door gets open & Doctor gets hell shocked on seeing Abhijeet in this bad condition…._

 _Doctor(shouting in anger)—you all just get out from the room…._

 _Vivek helps Freddy & four of them comes out from room with scared faces…._

 _Senior Doctor (to Pradyuman in angry tone)—mujhe aapse ye ummids nahi thee Mr Pradyuman….aapne pahle bhi jhooth bola thaa aur ab ye sab dekhne ke baad….now , you all will saty away from my patient…._

 _ACP Pradyuman looking lost , Vivek makes Freddy sit on chair & Salunke sits on chair with thud…_

 _Salunke (scared)—ye kya ho raha Pradyuman…_

 _ACP Pradyuman(worried)—lagta hai bahut badi musibat aane wali hai Salunke…bahut badi…_

…

… _._

 _Daya(asking to guard showing Abhijeet's photo)—tumne inn sahab ko yaha dekha thaa…?.._

 _Guard—ha Sahab…maine inn sahab ko do din pahle dekha thaa…issi Jail mei aaye the…_

 _Rajat—aur yaha se kaha gaye , kuch dekha..?_

 _Guard—kaha gaye….(after some time)..ha sahab yaad aaya ….ye sahab bahar aane ke baad samne Kabristaan ki taraf gaye the.._

 _Daya—kabristaan mei…..inke sath koi aur bhi thaa.?_

 _Guard—nahi sahab , ye akele hi the…_

…

 _Daya & Rajat starts moving toward Cemetery..._

 _Rajat—Sir , Abhijeet sir kabristaan mei kyu gaye hoge…?_

 _Daya—yahi mai soch raha hu…kuch tou gadbad hai ….tabhi Abhijeet vaha gaya…._

… _.._

 _After reaching cemetery both of them looking here & there & seeing only graves are there , they are moving & after some time they reach at the end of that Cemetery & seeing Church is there…_

 _Rajat—iss Cemetery ke piche ye Church hai…_

 _Daya—yaha tak kuch aisa na tou dikha na mila….chalo yaha dekhte hai shyad kuch mil jaye…_

… _.._

 _Daya & Rajat keenly look at the place suddenly hears a soft vice & finds a man of almost 50 years standing in front of them…_

 _Father—kya baat hai son…you are looking tense.._

 _Daya—good evening Father…actually hum log CID se hai aur yaha investigation ke liye aaye hai…I mean sach ki talash karne…._

 _Father(softly)—ye God ka ghar hai beta….sacche dil se prayer karoge tou sab kuch milega…._

 _Rajat—accha Father aap yaha iss tarf aksar aate hai…..matlab Church se itni dur yaha , iss Cemetery ke pass…_

 _Father (softly)— aksar aa jata hu…aur phir God sirf church mei nahi rahte vo tou hamare heart mei rahte hai….hamesha hamre sath…_

 _Daya shows Abhijeet's picture to Father & asks about him but gets shocked on seeing father's reaction who feels a jerk in his body.._

 _Daya (tense)—kya hua father…are ou ok..?_

 _Father (scared)—tum isse kaise jante ho..?..._

 _Day—ye mera bhai hai, Abhijeet…aapne isse yaha dekha hai…?_

 _Father (scared)—yes…but son it's really horrible…_

 _Rajat (confused)—horrible….what do you mean Father..?_

 _Father—I saw him two days ago…. & and I can't forget that horrible scene still dancing in front of my eyes…_

 _Daya (tense)—kya dekha aapne…?_

 _Father—I don't want to remind it…..O God…_

 _Daya—plz Father….help us…._

 _Father—ok….I saw him, your brother was standing near a grave & his face & body is covered with blood…fresh blood…._

 _Rajat (shocked)—ye ap kya kah rahe hai…vo ek CID officer hai koi khooni nahi…_

 _Father—you are right my son…he is innocent but .._

 _Daya (tense)—aap kahna kya chahte hai.._

 _Father—jiss grave ke pass vo kahda thaa , uske aas pass ki ghass jail hui thee…ek dry leaf tak nahi thee vaha…_

 _Daya—aap hame vo grave dikha sakte hai…_

 _Father leads both of them to that grave…Daya & Rajat both are shocked on seeing the Rocky's grave…_

 _Rajat (shocked)—Abhijeet sir , Rocky ki kabar par aaye the…._

 _Father—aaya nahi…laya gaya thaa…_

 _Daya—kya….uske sath koi aur bhi thaa…?_

 _Father—uske saht nahi….uske andar thaa.._

 _Rajat—ye aap kya kah rahe hai….?.._

 _Father—An Evil is leaving in his body…_

 _Daya & Rajat both seeing each other with shocked faces …._

 _Daya—plz Father…hum inn sab baato par vishwas nahi karte….aisa kuch nahi hota…_

 _Father—kyu nahi hota…?..._

 _Rajat—bcz there is no proof of all these things…like Evil and all….just_ _imagination_ _nothing else…_

 _Father—tum God par trust karte ho._

 _Both of them gives a positive nod…_

 _Father—kya tumne God ko kabhi dekha hai…uska bhi koi proof nahi hai…still you trust on God…iss world mei impossible jaisa kuch nahi hai Son…..ye zarrori nahi hai , har vo cheez jo exist karti ho uska proof humans ke pass ho…_

 _Daya—dekhye Father , hum ye sab nahi mante…..hum sach ka pata lagate hai , agar hum inn sab batoo par trust karne lage tou hum kabhi sach tak nahi pahuch payege.._

 _Father—tum Truth tak pauch chuke ho….lekin uss par trust nahi kar rahe…Your brother is in danger ….That Evil wants to kill your brother & its really difficult to save your brother…._

 _Rajat—accha maan liya aisa kuch hota hai..lekin vo evil unn tak paucha kaise….aur ab hum usse kaise roke…? ...agar vo kisi ki body mei ja sakta hai , tou hum usse kaise rok sakte hai..?_

 _Father—Abhijeet ke pass , uss mare hue insane ki koi cheez hai , jo uss evil ko Abhijeet tak layi hai….aur Abhijeet ko kaise bachaya ja sakta hai , ye mai bhi nahi janta…vo evil bahut powerful hai..hamare Father aapki help kar sakte the par abhi vo yaha nahi hai…_

 _Daya—thanku aapki help ke liye…ab jo sach hai hum vo jald hi pata laga lege…_

 _Father— Son , thumare pass time bahut kam hai…vo evil thumare Bhai ke andar hai aur vo kabhi bhi usse maar sakta hai…I know you don't trust me….but for your brother , you should try at least once.._

 _Daya – Father aapne sahi kaha , jo log galat karte hai vo evil hi hote hai aur hum unhe criminals kahte hai…thanku Father…_

 _Daya & Rajat starts moving but Father says from behind.._

 _Father—Son , just think about my words there is no human behind , your brother is possessed this time…_

 _Daya feeling scare but don't pay much attention & starts moving forward , same time he receive a call._

 _Daya—ha Freddy bolo.._

 _Freddy (worried)—Daya Sir …..vo Abhijeet Sir ….vo unko.._

 _Daya (tense)- Freddy , kya hua Abhijeet ko…?..._

…

… _.._

… _.To be continued…_

 _Try to give your feedback in Review box….Thanks._

 _R.D._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello friends…..So now you know the name of the writer…..yes writer is sweet & kind " __**minimicky951 " …..Thanku from my side to writer & to all the readers & reviewers…Thanku so much Friends…**_

 _ **...  
**_

 _ **Guest—**_ _I think you likes horror stories…right.?...thanku so much for your feedback & keep smiling...:-)_

 _ **Cidduofan—**_ _Thanku for your lovely feedback…keep rocking dear._ _:-)_

 _ **Radhika—**_ _thanks dear & I am too a big fan of Duo...keep smiling_ _ **.**_ _:-)_

 _ **Daya's lover—**_ _sorry for late dear & thanku so much for your lovely words….keep shining…_ _:-)_

 _ **Rai the Nightqueen—**_ _OMG….you are my one of my favorite writer…thanks for your feedback…OMG….luv you dear , keep rocking._

 _ **Shikha Sharma—**_ _thankuuuuuu so muchhhhhh dear…your review really means a lot to me….keep smiling_ _ **.**_ _:-)_

 _ **Dips—**_ _thanku dear for liking the narration….your Feedback means a lot…keep smiling dear.._

 _ **Masooma ansari93—**_ _thanku so much dear …. …your review motivates all Duo Writers bcz you always give your sweet feedback to writer…luv you dear._ _:-)_

 _ **Priya-**_ _thanks for your feedback dear…keep rocking.._ _:-)_

 _ **Love-Daya—**_ _thanku so much dear…keep smiling._ _:-)_

 _ **Lavii—**_ _thanks for your feedback dear….keep smiling.._ _:-)_

 _ **Guest**_ _—yes dear…your guess is right..writer is "minimicky951" ...keep smiling_ _dear.._ _:-)_

 _ **Moon—**_ _thanks dear…keep rocking.._ _:-)_

 _ **SGJ—**_ _Yes really scary…thanks dear ….stay happy.._ _:-)_

 _ **Salmazhv**_ _—yes your guess is right….stay happy.._ _:-)_

 _ **Nisha-Abhivi**_ _—thanks for liking the story plot & …& for your lovely words….keep rocking…_ _:-)_

 _ **Abhidaya princesss**_ _—yes dear it is horror story…thanks & keep smiling.._ _:-)_

 _ **Harshhoney**_ _—thanks for your lovely words dear…..your words are motivating & always gives a smile …..always be happy dear Honey…keep smiling.._ _:-)_

 _ **Fari**_ _—thanks dear & stay happy.._ _:-)_

 _ **Abhi**_ _—thanku dear…keep smiling.._ _:-)_

 _ **Abhi's pari**_ _—yes dear , I really love to be your friend….vaise ye offer kiske liye hai..?...I mean, Minimicky or for R.D….?...thanku for your words & keep smiling…_ _:-)_

 _ **Misti-**_ _-thanks dear & stay happy…_ _:-)_

 _ **Guest**_ _—thanks dear….luv you.._ _:-)_

 _ **Madhu**_ _—don't be scared dear….thanku & keep smiling.._ _:-)_

 _ **Kirti—me**_ _too fan of all Duo writers…thanks dear & keep smiling…_ _:-)_

 _ **Loveduo**_ _—thanks for liking the story dear …aur thoda tou darana banta hai na…thanku for your feedback ….keep rocking.._ _:-)_

 _ **Guest**_ _—sorry for late dear…..now tou happy happy..keep smiling.._ _:-)_

… _.._

… _.Thanku you to all the readers…_

 _Enjoy reading…._

 _ **REVENGE**_

 _ **Chap-3**_

 _Daya(worried)—kya baat hai Freddy…..kya hua hai Abhijeet ko..?_

 _Freddy (scared)—Daya Sir….aap jaldi se aa jaye…Abhijeet sir ki halat bahut kharab ho gayi hai Sir…vo bahut ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai…_

 _Daya (worried)—Freddy saaf saaf kaho aakhir hua kya hai..?_

 _Freddy—Daya Sir , Abhijeeet Sir hospital mei hai…._

 _Daya(shocked)—kya Hospital mei…?...lekin vo hospital mei kyu hai….bolo Freddy khya hua hai usse..?_

 _Freddy(sadly)—Daya Sir , unhone phir se suicide karne ki koshish ki….aur unki halat bahut serious hai…Doctor bhi bahut naraj hai aur ACP Sir bhi bahut pareshaan hai…._

 _Daya—Freddy hum log vaha aa rahe hai..theek hai…_

 _Freddy—Sir aap jaldi se aa jaye….plz Sir.._

 _Daya—Freddy tum ABHI ka khyal rakho , hum kal subah tak vapis aa jayege….ok.._

 _Freedy—Ji Sir…_

… _.._

 _Daya cut the call & Rajat seeing him with tense eyes…_

 _Rajat (tense)—kya baat hai Sir….kya kah raha thaa Freddy..?...Abhijeet Sir tou theek hai na…_

 _Daya—hame abhi yaha se nikalna hoga….ABHI ki halat theek nahi hai , vo hospital mei hai…_

 _Rajat (shocked)—Hospital mei…lekin kyu…..Sir , ye matter bahut serious hota ja raha hai…_

 _Daya—ha Rajat lagta tou hai…._

 _Rajat—lekin Sir hame ab bhi sach ka pata nahi chala hai…..Abhijeet Sir ki ye halat kaise hui , iss bare mei kuch bhi nahi pata…..hame baas yah Pata hai ki Abhijeet Sir 2 din tak yaha rahe lekin unke sath kya hua hai , iss bare mei koi idea nahi hai…_

 _Daya—Rajat abhi hame vapas jana hoga…(added in confident tone) aur sach tou hum pata lagakar rahege …lekin philhal ABHI ke pass mera hona zarrori hai…ACP Sir bhi pareshann ho rahe hoge…_

 _Rajat nodded & both of them gets ready for go back to Mumbai….._

… _._

… _._

 _Doctor Deepak (angry)—ACP Pradyuman , mujhe nahi pata aapke aur aapke officer ke bich kya chal raha hai …lekin aapko sochna chahye ki abhi Abhijeet ki halat bahut serious hai aur aap log asi halat mei bhi usse torture kar rahe hai…._

 _Salunke (serious)—Deepak aise koi baat nahi hai…..hamne Abhijeet ko koi torture nahi kiya hai…..believe me…_

 _Deepak (loudly in anger) —believe….tou phir tum hi batao Salunke , Abhijeet ki halat itni kharb kaise hui…?...jab aap log uss se milne gaye , vo hosh mei thaa lekin aap logo ne door band karke Abhijeet ko torture kiya hai aur vo bhi iss kadar , ki vo Coma mei ja sakta hai…._

 _ACP Pradyuman (worried)—kya…Coma mei…nahi Deepak tu kuch bhi kar lekin Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahye…_

 _Deepak (teasing tone) —wow….kya natak hai ACP Pradyuman….Mai kal hi US se vapas aaya hu aur mujhe aate hi Abhijeet ke case ke bare mei pata chalta hai…. lekin mujhe ye nahi pata thaa ki Abhijeet ke apne log hi , usski iss halat ke zimmedar hai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (sadly)—Deepak tu hum par yakeen kyu nahi karta…..hamne Abhijeet ke sath kuch nahi kiya….ary Abhijeet tou mere BETE jaisa hai…_

 _Deepak —tou phir mujhe batao ki uske sar par itni chot kaise lagi…?...pahle hi uska kafi Blood bah chukka thaa aur iss incident ke baad tou….(added in in serious tone) Pradyuman hum sab Abhijeet ki case history jante hai , vo medically weak hai ye bhi jante hai , usse regular headache ki problem bhi hai ….In short , we can say his body is sensitive & weak ….lekin jo kuch bhi hua hai , tum hi batao uska kya result nikelega…?...aur mai tum logo par trust kaise karu…..Ek Insaan jo theek se khada bhi nahi ho sakta , vo apne aapko iss kadar Zakhmi kar hi nahi sakta….issliye mera sawal vahi hai….how is this possible…?..agar aap logo ne Abhijeet ki ye halat nahi ki tou kisne ki…?...aur ek Doctor hone ke nate mai ye dave ke sath kah sakta hu ki Abhijeet apni ye kalat kar hi nahi sakta….he was too weak…so tell me….how can I trust you..?_

 _ACP Pradyuman & Saluknke looks each other & finds no answer to give their Doctor friend , who is now a loyal Doctor , tense about his patience cum son Abhijeet…._

 _Deepak —tou thumare pass koi jawab nahi hai…..theek hai….now I don't need any explanation from your side….meri liye iss waqut Abhijeet ki healh aur safety se important kuch nahi hai , issliye jab tak mai satisfied nahi ho jata , aap mei se koi bhi Abhijeet se nahi milega…_

 _Salunke (shocked)—lekin Deepak ye tou …_

 _Deepak (straight tone)- no Salunke…friendship apni jagah hai….lekin mere liye abhi iss time Abhijeet se important kuch nahi hai ….aur mujhe lagta hai Daya abhi yaha nahi hai so plz call him soon aur jaise hi Daya vapas aaye , I want to meet him…._

 _Deepak gives a confident look to them & both moves out from Deepak's cabin.._

 _Salunke—pata nahi Pradyuman , ye sab kya ho raha hai…mujhe tou ab tak yakeen nahi ho raha , ki Abhijeet vo sab kaise kar raha thaa…?...yaar kahi Freddy ne jo kaha vo sach tou nahi…_

 _ACP radyuman (strictly) —dimaag tou theek hai Salunke….hum CID mei hai aur ye Aatma vatma jaisa kuch nahi hota…aur tu ek Forensic doctor hokar aise baate kar raha hai…_

 _Salunke—I know Pradyuman…but jo kuch bhi hamne dekha hai usse kaise nakar sakte hai…vo sab sach thaa aur unbelievable bhi…._

 _ACP Pradyuman(tense) —ye tune sach kaha…mai khud bahut pareshaan hu iss sab ki vajah se…ab bass Daya ka hi intezaar hai…_

 _Salunke—vaise Fressdy kaha hai….?_

 _ACP Pradyuman—Freddy ko Vivek ghar le gaya hai…jab hamari ye halat hai tou uska tou bura haal hona hi thaa…_

 _Salunke—ye tou Vivek ne accha kiya….vaise ab kya karna hai..?..._

 _ACP Pradyuman—ghar chalte hai ..vaise bhi ab Deepak hum mei se kisi ko bhi Abhijeet ke pass nahi jane dega….issliye abhi chalte hai aur kal morning mei aa jayege…tab tak Daya aur Rajat bhi yaha pahuch jayege…Daya ne phone kiya thaa , vo dono vaha se chal diye hai aur kal morning tak yaha pahuch jayege…._

 _Salunke—unke hath kuch laga….l mean ,Abhijeet ki iss halat ke piche ka reason kya hai…?..._

 _ACP Pradyuman(sadly)—nahi kuch khass nahi…._

 _Oldie Duo is tense & scared about future….._

…

… _._

 _At Freddy's Home.._

 _Vivek makes him sit on couch & gives him water as Freddy's wife has gone for her parents home…._

 _Vivek (concern)—Freddy Sir…aap theek hai na…?_

 _Freddy (scared)—nahi Vivek….tujhe kya lagata hai vo sab dekhne ke baad koi theek rah sakta hai.._

 _Vivek—yakeen tou mujhe bhi nahi ho raha Sir….Abhijeet Sir ki tabiyat itni kharab hai , tou phir vo aisa kaise kar sakte hai…aur unki aawaz bhi kitni badali hui lag rahi thee.._

 _Freddy (scared)—Vivek , vo Abhijeet Sir nahi the….mai tujhse kah raha hu na Abhijeet sir ke andar koi Evil hai…_

 _Vivek—Sir iss baat par kon yakeen karega…?_

 _Freddy—Vivek yahi tou sab galati kar rahe hai aur mujhe dar hai ki , kahi hum sab ki ye galti Abhijeet Sir ko humse dur na kar de…_

 _Vivek & Freddy both are worried for Abhijeet & still in unbelievable state…._

…

… _.._

…

 _At Morning , Deepak is busy in his cabin suddenly he hears a known voice…_

 _Deepak (surprised)—ary Freddy …tum yaha.._

 _Freddy(sadly) —Sir , mai janata hu , aap nahi chahte ki hum mei se koi bhi Abhijeet Sir se mile …lekin mai aapse kuch baat karna chahta hu…_

 _Deepak—ok…..(added in concern tone) vaise tum ab theek ho na….kal behosh ho gaye thee…_

 _Freddy—Sir jo kal hamne dekha hai , usse dekhkar tou koi bhi…_

 _Freddy stops & Deepak asks him directly…._

 _Deepak—Freddy thume Abhijeet ke bare mei kya baat karni thee..?_

 _Freddy—Sir plz aap mujh par gussa mat karna …pahle meri baat sun lijiye .._

 _Deepak (softly)—bolo Freddy…kya kahna chahte ho…?.._

 _Freddy—Sir , Abhijeet Sir ne khud ko marne ki koshish ki….pahle apne ghar par vo terrace se kudne wale the aur phir unhone khud ko knife se zakhmi kar liya aur kal tou …._

 _Deepak(serious)—kal kya hua…?..._

 _Freddy (worried) —Sir kal vo hawa mei uud rahe the…unki aawaz bilkul badali hui thee….aisa lag raha thaa , jaise Abhijeet Sir ke andar se koi aur bol raha ho…vo puri tarah se hosh mei the aur unki aawaz nafart aur gusse se bhari hui thee…vo baar baar kah rahe the , ki vo Abhijeet ko maar dalege….Abhijeet ne unhe mara hai …vo CID se nafrat karte hai….unhone mujh par attack bhi kiya….Sir aap hi bataye , koi insaan jo itna beemar ho , vo ye sab kaise kar sakta hai….?.._

 _Deepak (tense)—baat tou bahut ajeeb hai….lekin tum kahna kya chate ho…thume kisi par shak hai…?_

 _Freddy(hesitate) —Sir mujhe lagta hai , Abhijeet Sir par koi bura Saya hai…koi Evil hai unki body mei…._

 _Suddenly a loud voice enters in his ears & scared him , he turns & both of them finds Daya is standing there with tense & angry expressions…._

 _Daya (angry)—Freddy kuch bhi kahe ja rahe ho….Abhijeet ke andatr koi Evil nahi hai , samjhe tum….vaha vo Father ye sab kah rahe the aur yaha tum …_

 _Deepak , Salunke & ACP Pradyuman looks him with shocked faces…_

 _ACP Pradyuman (shocked) —kya kaha tumne….Father…_

 _Rajat—Sir hamne pata karne ki koshish ki Abhijeet Sir ke sath vaha kya hua hai…..?...aur humne pata lagaya tou yahi pata chala….Abhijeet Sir , na tou file lene Police Station gaye aur na hi hotel….Charch ke Father ne bataya ki vo 2 din tak kabristaan mei the aur unka bhi yahi kahna hai ki , Abhijeet Sir….(Rajat stops on seeing Daya in anger)…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—kya kaha unhone…?_

 _Daya—Sir ye Evil jaisa kuch nahi hota…Father ne jo bhi kaha mujhe uss par yakeen nahi hai ….Abhijeet ki bass tabiyat theek nahi hai….aur ab Mai aa gaya hu na , dekhna mera Bhai ab jaldi theek ho jayega…._

…

 _Freddy—Daya Sir aapko Father ki baat ka trust nahi…?.._

 _Daya(tough)—Freddy mai aur kuch nahi kahna chahta….mujhe bass itna pata hai ki mera Bhai ABHI bahut beemar hai aur usse iss time acche treatment aur hamari zarroart hai….uske andar koi Evil nahi hai…_

 _Deepak—vaise Daya mai bhi yahi manta hu….aur tum chinta mat karo…Mai Abhijeet ka dhyan rakhunga….mujhe yakeen hai bahut jald Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jayega…_

 _Daya(requesting tone) —plz Dr Deepak , ab bass aap hi hamari hope hai….mere Bhai ko theek kar dijiye….plz…_

 _Deepak—Abhijeet sirf thumara Bhai nahi mere Bete jaisa hai Daya…usse theek hona hi hoga….aur mai apni taraf se puri koshish karunga…._

 _All of them feels a new hope in their heart except Freddy , who is worried bcz no one is ready to listen him or can say listen the Truth…_

 _Daya—Mai Abhi se mil sakta hu…_

 _Deepak—mai ek baar Abhijeet ko check karna chahta hu..uske baad mil lena.._

 _Salunke (hesitate) - Deepak kya baki log bhi Abhijeet se mil sakte hai…?_

 _Deepak—ab jab Abhijeet ka Bhai Daya uske sath hai tou mujhe koi problem nahi.._

 _All shares a light smile & Freddy moves out from cabin in disappointment…_

 _Vivek—Freddy Sir…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—Vivek , jane do usse…abhi thoda naraj hai.._

 _Vivek smiles & Deepak asks them to wait & goes for check Abhijeet…_

…

…

 _Freddy coming in loby & murmuring in low tone…_

 _Freddy (murmur)—pata nahi baki sab sahi kah rahe hai ya mai hi galat soch raha hu….lekin mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki kuch tou hai….lekin Freddy ab tu kya karega….kahi agar scah mei Abhijeet Sir ke andar koi Evil hua tou…nahi nahi….aisa kuch nahi hoga….Abhijeet sir jaldi theek ho jayege…lagta hai mai hi galat soch raha hu…varna Daya Sir tou Abhijeet Sir ke liye galat soch hi nahi sakte…_

 _Freddy is about to move out from Hospital suddenly a lady comes to him.._

 _Lady—excuse me..aap Mr Freddy hai..?_

 _Freddy—Mai hi Freddy hu…kahiye.._

 _Lady—Mr Freddy aapke liye Reception par call aaya hai.._

 _Freddy(confused)—kya..mere liye call…lekin kiska…?..._

 _Lady—ye tou pata nahi Sir…unhone koi naam nahi bataya bas itna kaha ki CID Officer Freddy se baat karni hai…_

 _Freddy—Ji chaliye…_

 _Freddy comes to Reception & pick up the receiver…_

 _Freddy—hello..kon bol raha hai..?_

 _Voice(teary)—Freddy…help me Freddy.._

 _Freddy's face color gets change on hearing Abhijeet's voice through phone call.._

 _Freddy(stunned) —Abhijeet Sir…..Sir aap kaise baat kara rahe hai….?...mera matlab hai ye kaise ho sakta hai…aap tou hospital mei hai na…._

 _Voice—Freddy , Daya se kaho Rocky ne mujhe ..usne mujhe...…_

 _Freddy(confused) —Rocky…ye Rocky kon hai….? dekho mai janta hu tum Abhijeet Sir nahi ho sakte , vo tou yaha hospital mei hai…aur mujhe lagta hai tumne hi Abhijeet sir ki ye halat ki hai…_

 _Voice—Freddy kya tum bhi meri help nahi karoge….hamesha tum par gussa ho jata hu , tou kya issliye tum aaj meri baat bhi nahi sunoge…?...Freddy , help me Freddy….(added in teary tone) mujh Maa ke pass bejg do Freddy…meri help karo.._

 _Freddy(low tone)—Abhijeet Sir…_

 _Phone gets cut & Freddy seems in dilemma.._

 _Lady—excuses me Sir…_

 _Freddy (lost)—ha…_

 _Lady—Sir mai kab se aapko bula rahi hu , aap hai ki meri baat hi nahi sun rahe hai…_

 _Freddy—ha vo mai , kisi se baat kar raha thaa…_

 _Lady(confused)—Sir lekin line par koi bhi nahi thaa….aur ye phone tou kal evening se dead pada hai.._

 _Freddy(shocked)—kya…lekin tumnhe hi tou mujhe bataya thaa ki mera phone aaya hai…_

 _Lady(shocked)—kya maine aapko bataya thaa….Sir mai aisa kyu karungi…aur maine aapko nahi bulaya , mai tou morning se yaha baithi hu , aap hi khud chalkar aaye aur receiver utha liya...mai kab se kahe ja rahi hu , ki Sir phone dead hai par aapne meri baat hi nahi suni…_

 _Freddy tries to call back but finds phone is not working…._

 _Freddy(tense)—ye kaise ho sakta hai….lekin mujhe tou aawaz aa rahi thee vo bhi Abhijeet Sir ki….kahi sach mei Abhijeet Sir kisi musibat mei tou nahi…..o no…_

 _Freddy run towards Deepak's cabin .._

… _.._

 _Daya(tense)—Dr Deepak , Abhi kaisa hai..?_

 _Deepak—Daya halat tou kafi nazuk hai lekin tum pareshaan mat ho….Abhijeet ko zald hi hosh aa jayega….kuch improvement nazar aa raha hai…._

 _Daya feels relax but suddenly all of them hears Freddy's scared voice who is coming towards them in hurry & seems very tense…._

 _Freddy(scared)—Abhijeet Sir….vo theek hai na…Rocky ne kuch kiya tou nahi…_

 _Daya & Rajat seeing him with shock & other are looking confused with this new entry as Rocky…_

 _Vivek—Freddy Sir ye Rocky kon hai..?_

 _Freddy—Sir , Abhijeet Sir theek hai na…unhe kuch hua thou nahi…_

 _Daya—Freddy kya ho gya hai thume aur ABHI ki halat mei improvememt ho raha hai…_

 _Rajat(shocked)—Freddy , tumne Rocky ke bare mei kaise pata…?..._

 _Suddenly a Nurse comes there & informs Dr Deepak in panic voice.._

 _Nurse—Sir plz jaldi chaliye…..Patient ki halat kharab ho rahai hai,…_

 _Deepak (tense)—what….let's go…_

 _All are looking confused & tense on this sudden change of Abhijeet's condition…_

 _Dr Deepak checks Abhijeet & all are waiting outside impatiently ….Daya & Rajat both are thinking about Rocky & Father & now Freddy is sure that there is an Evil doing everything & wants to kill Abhijeet….._

 _After One an hour , Deepak comes out with down head , Daya rushed to him & rest of them looking his tense face with scare in their heart.._

 _Daya—kya hua Doctor…..ABHI theek tou hai na….?_

 _Deepak doesn't say anything , now ACP Pradyuman comes forward & ask.._

 _ACP Pradyuman—kya baat hai Deepak…..kuch tou bolo…_

 _Daya(scared)—plz Doctor say something…kaisa hai ABHI…?_

 _Deepak(hesitate)—I am sorry Daya….mai ..vo Abhijeet…_

 _Daya(worried)—kya hua hai usse…?.._

 _Deepak(sadly)—he is in COMA now…._

 _All are hell shocked to know this bitter truth…_

 _Daya(loudly)—ye nahi ho sakta…aisa aisa kaise ho sakta hai…..boliye…_

 _ACP Pradyuman(worried)—Deepak ye tu kya kah raha hai…abhi thiodi der pahle tou tune kaha thaa , ki Abhijeet ko jaldi hosh aa jayega aur ab tu kah raha Abhijeet Coma mei hai…aisa kaise ho sakta hai….bata jara.._

 _Deepak—mai khud hairaan hu Prdyuman….aise achanak se Abhijeet ki halat itni kharab kaise ho gayi…he was sinking …aur phir uski body ne response karna hi band kar diya….._

 _Salunke(tense)—kuch tou karo Deepak….hum Abhijeet ko nahi kho sakte yaar…_

 _Deepak(sadly)—Salunke , maine apni taraf se puri koshish ki…. jo kar sakta thaa vo kiya…lekin …._

 _Daya(shouting in pain) —lekin kya….kahna kya chahte hai aap …ha….aapne hi kaha thaa ABHI bilkul theek ho jayega….aur ab aap kah rahe hai uski body ne response karna band kar diya….kaise….?...vo bilkul theek thaa Dr Deepak..aise mai kaise maan lu ki ABHI Coma mei chala gaya hai….kaise…?..._

 _Deepak(sadly)—uske sar par bahut chot lagi thee Daya….mujhe kuch improvement laga thaa lekin aisa ho jayega iska mujhe bhi andaja nahi thaa…..mera yakeen karo…_

 _Daya—mujhe ABHI se milna hai….dekhna vo mujhe dekhkar ek dum theek ho jayega…_

 _Daya is about to enter in room suddenly Freddy says.._

 _Freddy(firmly)—ye tou hona hi thaa Daya Sir…._

 _All looking him with confusion…._

 _Freddy—mai janta hu aap log mera yakeen nahi karge….lekin mai sach batana chahta hu..mai nahi janta ki hum Abhijeet sir ko bacha payege ya nahi , lekin kam se kam aap logo ko unki maut ki vajag pata honi chahye.._

 _ACP Pradyuman(in pain)—bass karo Freddy…Abhijeet abhi jinda hai…aur hum usse kuch nahi hone dege…_

 _Freddy (serious)—Sir , aap usse nahi rok sakte jo iss waqut Abhijeet Sir ko marna chata hai….mujhe Abhijeet Sir ne khud bataya hai Rocky ke bare mei aur ye bhi , ki vo ab apni Maa ke pass jana chate hai….hum unhe bacha nahi sakte issliye ab vo marna chate hai Sir….marna cahte hai Abhijeet Sir…_

 _Daya gets stunned on hearing Freddy's confident words….._

 _ACP Pradyuman , Salunke Daya & Vivek reminds Abhijeet's words.._

… _ **..Help me Daya…**_

… _ **.Sir..I.. I am sorry Sir…**_

… _ **.Sir plz kill me…**_

 _Rajat—Freddy , ye kaise ho sakta hai…Abhijeet Sir ne thume kaise bataya..?..._

 _Freddy—rahne dijiye Sir..aap log inn sab baato par yakeen nahi karege.._

 _Deepak—kahna kya chahte ho Freddy…jo bhi hai , sach batao…._

 _Freddy(teasing tone)—Sach…..Sir yaha sabko Sach pata hai par koi uss par yakeen hi nahi karta….._

 _Rajat—Freddy plz batao…._

 _Freddy- jab mai yaha se ja raha thaa tou mujhe hospital ke reception se call aaya, aur call karne wale Abhijeet Sir the…(all seeing him with wide eyes) ..unhone mujhe bataya Rocky aur Evil ke bare mei..._

 _ACP Pradyuman (suspicious tone) —phone…_

 _Freddy—mai janta hu aap kya soch rahe hai Sir….lekin mai aapko bata du vo phone kal evening se dead hai….ab aap kahege mera dimmag kharab hai…..aap jo chahe samjhye Sir….lekin Abhijeet Sir ne khud mujhe ye sab bataya hai….aur Mai janta hu , aap sab mujhe pagal hi samjhege..lekin kuch cheeze hum Insaano ki pauch se dur hoti hai Sir aur iss waqut Abhijeet Sir musibat mei hai….aur mai unki madad zarror karunga….._

 _Freddy moves out & others seems in dilemma.._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Daya….muje puri baat janani hai….iss Rocky ke bare mei aur jo bhi thume pata laga hai Jodhpur se…._

 _Daya seeing him with teary eyes & tells everything to all of them….and after knowing the truth all are in unbelievable state & trying to understand , In realty can it be possible…..?._

…

 _Deepak trying his best & whole CID team is present in hospital except few officers who are dealing cases in absences of their seniors….after some time Freddy comes there with someone & all watching him in confusion…_

 _Daya seeing him with confusion but doesn't say anything…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—Freddy ye thumare sath…_

 _Freddy—Sir ye father Cristofil hai…..iss waqut Abhijeet Sir ki tabiyat theek nahi tou maine socha.._

 _Daya(strictly) —kya socha ha….dekho Freddy , mere Bhai ko kuch nahi hua hai…..aur plz tum ye sab band karo.._

 _Father (softly)—Son….I know ki tum apne Bhai ke liye pareshaan ho..par kya meri presense thumare Bhai ko hurt kar sakti hai….?_

 _Daya feels embarrass & ACP Pradyuman comes to him to clear his point… _

_ACP Pradyuman—Father , Daya ka vo matlab nahi thaa , vo bass apne Bhai ko lekar pareshaan hai….hum sab bahut pareshaan hai…_

 _Father(softly)—I know , what the meaning he had….hamara kaam logo ki help karna hai….mai yaha uss bacche ki help karne aaya hu , usse nuksaan pauchane nahi…_

 _Freddy(serious)—Sir iss waqut hame God ki help ki bahut zarroart hai….mai bass issliye Father ko yaha laya hu…(To Daya)…I am sorry Daya Sir agar aapko accha nahi laga tou….lekin kya aapko mujhr par itna bhi bharosa nahi….Mai Abhijeet Sir ke liye kabhi bhi bura nahi soch sakta…_

 _Deepak (to Daya) —Daya….hum treatment kar rahe hai….aur Father ke aaane se mujhe nahi lagta koi problem hogi….hume iss waqut uss Upar Wale ke sath ki zarroart hai….ab vo God hi kuch miracle kar sakta hai…_

 _Father(softly)—Son..mai bass thumare Bhai se milna chahta hu…_

 _Salunke—lekin Abhijeet tou coma mei hai.._

 _Father—God is great ….aur agar God ne chaha , tou vo baccha jaldi theek ho jayega.._

 _Daya(low tone)—theek hai…aap ABHI se mil lijiye , lekin Mai bhi aapke sath rahunga…_

 _Father(smiling)—Mai tou chahta hu , ki jab mai Abhijeet se milu , tum mere sath raho…._

 _ACP Pradyuman—sirf Daya nahi….hum sab aapke sath rahege Father…agar aapko koi aitraaz na ho tou…_

 _Father (softly)—mujhe koi problem nahi hai….agar aap sath aana chahte hai tou aa sakte hai….._

 _Deepak takes Father to Abhijeet's room ….Father stops at the door & feeling something horrible…_

 _Deepak—kya hua Father…aap ruk kyu gaye…?.._

 _Father—agar aap mei se koi bahar rukna chahe , tou ruk sakta hai….kyuki andar jane ke baad koi bhi akela bahar nahi aa sakta….._

 _All are feeling tense but no one wants to stay outside the room , they all wants to know the truth…._

 _Daya (firmly)—nahi…hum sab aayege…_

 _Father enters in room with others & all of them gets shocked to find dark in room.._

 _Deepak(shocked)—ye room mei andhare kyu hai…..lights kaise chali gayi…?..._

 _Deepak about to move out but stops after hearing a horrible voice…._

 _Voice—dar lag raha hai Dr Deepak…_

 _All are shocked & suddenly light comes & all seeing Abhijeet is sitting on bed with down head , Daya feels extreme happy on Seeing his brother in conscious mod…_

 _Daya(happy)—ABHI thume hosh aa gaya….dekha Sir ABHI ko hosh aa gaya…..Dr Deepak aapne ne tou kaha thaa ABHI coma mai hai , lekin dekhye ye tou bilkul theek hai….(to Father) Father , God ne sach mei hamari help ki…dekhye , mera Bhai theek ho gaya…_

 _Daya starts moving towards Abhijeet but father stops him.._

 _Father—stop Daya….uske pass mat jao…._

 _Daya—ye aap kya kah rahe hai Father…vo mera Bhai hai…._

 _Deepak(serious)—Daya pahle mujhe check karne do….Abhijeet ko achanak hosh kaise aa gaya…?_

 _Deepak comes close to him & trying to touch him but Abhijeet grabs his wrist & through him in air like football..Everyone gets stunned on seeing him Rajat & Vivek rushed to him…_

 _Deepak(in Pain) —ahh…ahh…ye Abhijeet ne …ahhh…._

 _Now Abhijeet seeing all of them & all are dumb on seeing his white eyes & evil smile…._

 _Abhijeet( loud horrible tone)—kaise ho Father Cristofil….?._

 _Everyone gets stunned & seeing him with wide open eyes..…._

 _Salukne(slowly)—Abhijeet , Father Cristofil ko kaise janta hai…_

 _Abhijeet(horrible voice)—Dr Salukne….bahut dimmag chalata hai tu….(shouting in anger ) tum sab CID wale…kya samjhte ho khud ko….mujhe hara doge…ek baar maar chuke ho lekin iss baar mai thume hara kar rahunga…..maar dalunga mai Abhijeet ko aur tum sab ko bhi…_

 _Daya (worried)—ye kya ho gaya hai thume Abhi….tum hi Abhijeet ho…ye kaise baate kar rahe ho tum…?_

 _Abhijeet (loudly) - Mai Rocky hu…Abhijeet nahi….samjhe…_

 _Daya (tense)—nahi…aisa nahi ho sakta.. …tum hosh mei nahi ho...  
_

 _Abhijeet(hateful tone)—ye tou ho chuka hai Daya….thumare Abhijeet ki vajah se mujhe Jail hui…..maine suicide kiya …lekin ab mai Abhijeet se REVENGE lekar rahunga….aur tum sab CID walo se bhi…._

 _Daya moving towards him but father stops him and say…_

 _Father—nahi Daya…..vo thumara Bhai nahi hai…_

 _Daya(tense)—lekin.._

 _Father—Evil , Abhijeet ki body ke andar hai…..uske paas jana theek nahi…_

 _Father (to Evil) —Rocky…tum Abhijeet ko chod do….mai God ko present mante hue thume order deta hu….leave his body & soul…now…._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & room is echoing with horrible laughing voices…_

 _Abhijeet(in loud horrible voice)—mai Abhijeet ko apne sath le jaunga Father Cristofil….aur uski soul ko bhi….tum mera kuch nahi bigad sakte Father…kuch nahi…._

 _Abhijeet jump on room's wall & moving on wall like a spider, all are feeling shiver in their bodies on seeing him like this….Abhijeet starts murmuring in horrible voices & Daya , Rajat , Deepak , ACP , Salunke too feeling stunned…_

 _Abhijeet moving on wall & reach on roof , now he is looking downwards to all & all are looking him like their breathing gets stopped.._

 _Abhijeet—you all will die…. & tonight I'll take Abhijeet with me away from you all…._

 _Father (loudly)—you can't do this…_

 _Abhijeet (loudly)—I can Father….I've almost kill him & tonight I'll take his soul too…..you'll loose the game…_

 _Abhijeet starts Laughing madly still hanging with roof wall…._ _Abhijeet jumps down & running on floor like spider & starts shouting in horrible voice…..Daya is looking him with teary eyes & feeling pain in his heart on seeing his brother in this painful condition….now he starts believing that Abhijeet is possessed…._

 _Rajat(softly)—Abhijeet Sir….plz hosh mei aaye Sir…_

 _Abhijeet seeing him with angry white eyes & running towards him , Rajat feeling scare & in next moment a loud painful scream comes out from his mouth & all are in unbelievable state on seeing Abhijeet is eating flash after scratch from Rajat's arm.._

 _Rajat(in extreme pain)—ahhh…ahhhhhhhh…._

 _Daya grabs Rajat , who is feeling graet pain & blood is oozing out from his arm but now getting too that this Abhijeet is not real Abhijeet….this is an Evil …_

 _Daya seeing Abhijeet & says in teary tone…_

 _Daya—Rocky….leave my brother…._

 _Abhijeet threw that meat piece & gives an evil smile to Daya…_

 _Daya seeing his brother whose face is covered with blood & shouting badly...suddenly Abhijeet gets quiet , all are looking him with scare….Abhijeet lay down on bed & in next second his body floating in air & seems like someone pulling his legs & arms brutally…Abhijeet starts shouting in pain…._

 _Abhijeet- ahhhhhh…..Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..ahhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Tears comes out from everyone's eyes & Daya starts shouting to save his brother from this pain…_

 _Daya(teary)—Rocky..plz don't do this…..Rocky Plzzz leave my Brother…._

 _Daya sits on floor with thud & watching his bro in this painful condition helplessly….ACP too in pain & sits beside Daya , grabs his shoulder to console him…._

 _Daya (crying) - Sir…ABHI ko bahut dard ho raha hai Sir..plz kuch kijiye Sir…plz sir…..Rocky ko rokye….plz Sir…_

 _Abhijeet fell down on bed , Vivek slowly move towards him , Abhijeet pushed him & sits on window & jump outside…all are shocked & instantly seeing outside the window & finds Abhijeet is walking on building like a spider & looking horrible …._

 _Soon Abhijeet gets disappear from their eyes & Daya sits again on floor with thud…_

 _Daya(crying)—ye kya ho gaya Sir…..ab hum ABHI ko kiase bachagye…?_

 _ACP seeing him with worried face & all are feeling themselves in great trouble…._

 _Daya—Father..plz help us Father…..now I believe on your words….plz save my brother from that Evil.._

 _Father—Son….iss world mei sabse badi power hai Love , care , concern….jinke heart mei sabke liye love ho jo hamesha sabki help karte hai unki help God karta hai….aur kisi ki nafart kabhi kisi apne ke pyar ko hara nahi sakti….tum apne Bhai ko bachana chahte ho tou God thumara sath dega…..God par trust karo….vo uss Evil ka harane mei thumari help karega…_

 _Daya(worried)—lekin vo Abhijeet ko lekar gaya kaha….?...hum Abhijeet ko uss Evil se kaise bachayege..?._

 _ACP Pradyuman(tense)- hum usse kaise hara sakte hai Father…?_

 _Father—first I wants to know from you all ….do you trust me or not…?...kuch bhi karne se pahle insaan ka trust dekha jata jai…agar hum pure faith ke sath koi work karte hai tou hame koi nahi hara sakta…_

 _All gives him a positive nod & this time Deepak asks the same query.._

 _Deepak(still feeling pain in his body)—maine apni life mei aisa kabhi nahi dekha….lekin ye sach hai ki iss world mei kuch bhi impossible nahi…._

 _Father—ye world mystery se bhara hua hai…..aur ab jab aap sabko truth ka pata chal chukka hai…..then I'll show you the way…_

 _Freddy(firmly)—hame kya karna hoga Father….?_

 _Father—uss Evil ko harane ke liye , aapko uss cheez ka pata lagana hoga jo uss Evil ko Abhijeet tak layi hai…_

 _Salunke- aisa kya ho sakta hai….Abhijeet ke pass Rocky ki koi cheez nahi hai…_

 _Daya—nahi Sir….ABHI ke pass Rocky ka locket hai…..vo Evil tab se hi ABHI ki body mei hai…_

 _Father- uss locket ko dundo Daya….aur uske baad uss locket ko ghar se bahar destroy kar do…_

 _Vivek (tense)—lekin tab tak evil ne Abhijeet Sir ko kuch kar diya tou…?_

 _Father—nahi karega….vo aaj raat 3 baje se pahle Abhijeet ko nahi maar sakta….tum logo ke pass kuch hi gante bache hai….3 baje se pahle , uss locket ka pata lagakar usse destroy karna hoga…aur vo evil Abhijeet ko vahi lekar gaya hoga jaha Abhijeet ne vo locket chupaya hai…_

 _Rjat—vo kon si jagah ho sakti hai , jaha Abhijeet Sir ne uss locket ko chupaya hoga ….?..._

 _Daya—vo hamara ghar hai Rajat…..vo evil ABHI ko vahi lekar gaya hoga…_

 _Father—yaad rakhna….vo evil thume locket tak pauchne nahi dega….rokne ki koshish karega ….lekin Abhijeet ko bachane ko liye , uss locket ka khatm hona zarrori hai…vo janta hai tum log uss par attack nahi karoge kyuki vo Abhijeet ki body mei hai aur agar tumne uss par attack kiya tou chot Abhijeet ko hi lagegi…..issliye aap logo ko ye kaam , bahut dhyan se karna hoga….(added in warning tone) vo evil aapko hurt bhi kar sakta hai….vo kisi bhi kimat par Abhijeet ko apne sath le jana chahta hai…issliye vo kuch bhi kar sakta hai…kuch bhi…_

 _Daya (confident)—mai uss Evil ko apne Bhai ko le jane nahi dunga…mai usse hara kar rahunga…._

 _Father—God thumare sath hai Daya….(gives a special knife to him & its handle seems like a cross)….uss locket ko iss knife se destroy karna….kisi aur cheez ka uss par koi effect nahi hoga…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—Daya…hum sab chalege , thumare ghar uss Evil se milne…_

 _Daya—lekin Sir….vaha khatra hai…_

 _Salunke—ab tak criminals se ladte aaye hai , aaj iss Evil se bhi lad kar dekh lete hai…(to ACP)..kyu Pradyuman…_

 _Deepak—all the best to you all…_

 _Daya—Dr aap Rajat ko dekh lijiye….uski arm par kafi chot aayi hai…tab tak hum nikalte hai…_

 _Rajat—nahi Sir…Mai bhi aap logo ke sath chaluga…_

 _Daya—lekin Rajat tum zakhmi ho...…_

 _Rajat—plz Sir…_

 _Freddy(confident tone)—mai bhi chal raha hu…_

 _Vivek—lekin Sir vaha Aatma hogi.._

 _ACP Pradyuman—Vivek….aaj agar hame iss problem ka koi solution mila hai tou sirf Freddy ki vajah se….uska dil saccha hai aur shayad issliye ek ummid hai ki hum Abhijeet ko bacha lege…_

 _Freddy—nahi Sir…mai janta hu mujhe in sab se dar lagta hai…lekin jab koi apna khatre mei ho , tou usse bachane ke liye Freddy kisi bhi dar se takra sakta hai.._

 _Daya seeing Freddy with teary eyes & hug him.._

 _Daya—thanku Freddy….tumne mere Bhai ki jaan bacha li….aur ABHI ko bhi tum par jyada trust thaa , issliye dekho na , vo call sirf thume aaya…vo janta thaa hum mei se koi trust nahi karega…siway thuamre….thanks for listen him…_

 _Freddy—Daya Sir…..Abhijeet Sir ki life mei aapki jagah koi nahi le sakta….lekin ha mujhe kushi hai , aap dono ki tasveer ke kisi kone mei , meri bhi jagah hai…_

 _Daya(smiling)—kone mei nahi….hamare dil mei…._

 _Tears comes out from everyone's eyes & Father Cristofil gives his wishes & blessings to them….Now they all moving towards DUO's house to save Abhijeet & to kill that Evil….._

 _At Duo House , Abhijeet is shouting very loudly informing that the war is going to began…EVIL Vs CID…._

… _.let's see Abhijeet'll die or survive...?.._

… _._

… _..To be continued….._

 _Friends chap bahut lengthy ho gaya thaa iss liye two parts mei divide kar diya….Next chap will be the last…_

 _I'll update it soon….try to give your feedback….Take care._

 _R.D._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanku for your lovely support dear friends….sorry for getting late guys , actually I am feeling sad bcz a mishap happened in my colony so I completely forget about update….I hope you'll understand…Thanku_

 _ **Guest , Dips, Abhi's Pari , loveduo , masooma ansari93 , shikha sharma , cidduofan , Abhi , Guest , Rose , harshhoney , priya , saachi , love-DAYA , Fari , Abhi-Ya fan , Moon , SGJ , Daya;s lover , kirti , rapunzel 313 , Lavii , abhidaya princess , Guest …**_

 _ **Guest—**_ _Sorry for late dear._

 _Enjoy Reading…_

 _ **REVENGE**_

" _ **EVIL Vs CID"**_

 _ **Chap-4**_

 _Daya , ACP Pradyuman, Salunke, Rajat , Freddy & Vivek reaches at Duo house , they enters in & finds whole house is in messy condition…._

 _Freddy(shocked)—ye sab….(added in sad tone )pura ghar tahas nahas kar diya hai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman(confident)—lagta hai Abhijeet yaha aaya thaa…_

 _Daya(tense)—Sir , hame usse doondna hoga…..ABHI yahi kahi hoga…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—theek kah rahe ho Daya….chalo sab kaam par lag jao….pura ghar chaan maro , hame Abhijeet ke sath Rocky ke uss locket ko bhi dondana hai…_

 _All of them nodded & gets busy in search of Abhijeet & that locket but they finds neither Abhijeet nor that locket too in Duo house.._

 _Vivek—Sir ghar par tu koi nahi hai…..na tou Abhijeet Sir aur na hi vo locket kahi mila…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—iska matlab Abhijeet yaha nahi hai.._

 _Rajat (worried) – Sir phir vo Evil , Abhijeet Sir ko kaha lekar gaya hoga..?_

 _Freddy (worried)—Sir hamare pass time bahut kam hai aur ab Abhijeet Sir ka bhi kuch pata nahi…pata nahi vo kaha hoge….?...mera dil tou bahut ghabra raha hai…kahi hame der na ho jaye…._

 _Salunke—nahi Freddy aisa kuch nahi hoga….hum Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hone doege…_

 _Daya is silent & his mind is busy to find out where Abhijeet can be…_

 _Salunke—kya baat hai Daya…?...tum kuch bolte kyu nahi….?.._

 _Daya—Sir mai ye soch raha hu ki vo Evil , Abhijeet ko lekar kaha gaya hoga…?_

 _ACP Pradyuman—kuch tou sochna hoga Salunke….hamare pass time bahut kam hai…..Abhijeet ko bacahne ke liye usska milna bahut zarrori hai…_

 _Freddy (sadly)—Sir hum tou jung , ladne se pahle hi haar gaye…hum sab tou uss Evil se mukabla karne aaye the lekin dekhye na , uss Evil ne tou vo moka bhi hamse chin liya….najane Abhijeet Siir ko lekar vo kaha gaya hoga….?.._

 _Vivek—samajh nahi aa raha , Ghar ke alawa Abhijeet Sir kaha ja sakte hai…?_

 _Rajat—lekin ek baat tou hai , iss ghar ki halat dehkar pata chalta hai ki Abhijeet Sir yaha aaye tou the…..aur uske baad yaha se kahi chale gaye…kyuki vo Evil samjh chukka hai ki , hum Abhijeet Sir ko bachanae ki koshish karege , issliye vo Abhijeet Sir ko humse dur le gaya hai…taki hum unhe bacha na paye…._

 _Salunke—jo bhi ho Rajat….hume Abhijeet tak jaldi pauchna hoga….vo Evil uski body mei hai aur ye Abhijeet ki liye dangerous hai….jitna time vo uski body mei rahega , Abhijeet ki jaan ko utna hi jyada khatra hai…._

 _All are tense for Abhijeet suddenly Daya says in confident tone…_

 _Daya- Sir….mujhe pata hai Abhijeet iss waqut kaha hoga.._

 _ACP Pradyuman—kya…tou phir batao Daya….hamare pass time bahut kam hai…._

 _Daya—Sir mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet ne vo locket issi ghar mei chupaya thaa , lekin ab vo Evil janta hai ki hum uss locket ko doond rahe hai issliye usne locket ko yaha se hata kar , kahi aur chupa diya hai…_

 _Vivek- lekin Daya Sir kaha…?.._

 _Daya—ABHI ke purane ghar par…._

 _Freddy—matlab ussi ghar mei jaha Abhijeet Sir apni Maa ke sath rahte the..?..…_

 _Daya—ha Freddy…ABHI apne purane ghar par hi hoga…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—you are right Daya…..uss Ghar se safe jagah uss Evil ke liye koi dusri nahi hai…..hame jaldi nikalna hoga…._

 _All nodded & move towards Abhijeet's Old house…._

…

… _.._

 _Team reaches at home & finds dark everywhere…_

 _Rajat—Sir pura ghar andhera mei duba hai…._

 _Salunke—iska matal vo Evil yahi hai…_

 _Daya—Mai andar jakar lights check karta hu …._

 _ACP Pradyuman—sab log apni torch on kar lo….pata nahi light aayegi bhi ya nahi…aur sab alert rahna…..vo Evil kuch bhi kar sakta hai lekin dhyan rakhna…..vo Evil Abhijeet ki body mei hai aur hame Abhijeeet ko bachana hai….issliye koi bhi Abhijeet par attack nahi karega…..hamara target vo locket doondna hai….koshish karna tum mei se koi bhi Abhijeet matlab uss Evil ke samne na aaye…..locket milte hi Daya ko call karna ….(to Daya) aur Daya jaise hi thume call aye ya kisi tarah ka ishara mile uss loket ke bare mei , tum phoran ghar se bahar aa jana….hamari chinta mat karna..ek baar vo Evil khatam ho jaye , hum sab already safe ho jayege…..tum bass uss locket ko destroy kar dena….ok.._

 _Daya—Ji Sir….mera pass Father Cristofil ka diya hua knife hai…ek bar vo locket mil jaye , phir uss Evil ka khel khatm…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—very good…(to All)…tou phir chalo sab ghar ke andar…aur alert rahna…aaj hamri jung kisi Insaan se nahi , Shaitaan se hai.._

 _Rajat(confident)—Sir aap phikar mat kijiye….hum uss Shaitaan ko harakar rahege…._

 _Freddy—bilkul Sir….hum Abhijeet Sir ko zarror bacha lege…Kyu Vivek…_

 _Vivek- Ji Sir… & I am ready to fight with Evil…._

 _Salunke—lekin josh mei hosh mat kho dena….yaad rakho vo bahut katranaak hai.._

 _Vivek—Ji Sir…_

 _Daya (low tone)—Mai aa raha hu ABHI….thumara Daya aa raha hai thume uss Evil se bachane…..ab aur takleef nahi dene dunga , mai uss Evil ko thume…aur nahi.._

 _All enters in house & Daya check the connection & after some time light comes & whole house fill with light.._

 _Freddy—ary wah…..light tou aa gayi Sir…._

 _Vivek—Sir kahi iska matlab ye tou nahi , ki Abhijeet Sir yaha bhi nahi hai.._

 _Suddenly they hears a horrible voice welcoming them…_

 _ **WelCome You All…**_

 _They seeing Abhijeet is standing on stairs & giving a mysterious smile to them & this time his eyes are black completely black & looking so horrible & dangerous…Abhijeet seeing them & says…._

 _Abhijeet(horrible loud voice)—ye kya Daya….bass tum log hi aaye ho…..apne sath uss Father ko nahi laye…._

 _Daya—tere liye hum hi bahut hai Rocky…._

 _Abhijeet—oh…so now you accept that I am Rocky not Abhijeet….._

 _Daya(angry)—you are not Rocky even….you are an Evil…._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing loudly & things starts floating in air….all of them scared but trying to be look strong…._

 _Abhijeet(horrible loud tone) —yes Daya , I am an Evil & I am here to take Abhijeet with me….(shouting badly on them ) I am giving a last warning to you all….go back…or I'll kill you all & you will meet your horrible death soon….you too Daya…_

 _ACP Pradyuman(strongly)—hum maut se nahi darte Rocky….aur tum tou zinda rahkar bhi hamara kuch nahi bigad paye , phir ab marker kya bigad loge….tumne Abhijeet ki body par kabza kiya hai , lekin yaad rakho , uss Uppar Wale ki takat ke samne tum kuch nahi ho…..aur hum sab aaj usi UpparWale ki di hui takat se , tumse ladege bhi aur thume harakar Abhijeet ko vapas bhi lekar aayege…_

 _Abhijeet(loudly)—Abhijeet geeting lost in dark ACP….you can't save him…._

 _Daya(angry)—mera Bhai , andhero mei kho nahi sakta aur na Mai aisa hone nahi dunga…samjhe…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling)– let's see…_

 _Suddenly Abhijeet's body starts shivering & he fell down from stairs , all seeing him with confusion & scare , Daya rushed to him & touches his face who is looking pale & blood less….Abhijeet's expressions are normal now & his eyes showing pain…..Daya can feel his brother's feeling & says in teary tone.._

 _Daya(teary)—ABHI…ABHI dekho Mai aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet(with difficulty)—Daya….mujhe….ma….mujhe maar dena…..mai ab Abhi….Abhi nahi…_

 _Daya(teary)—nahi ABHI , aisa mat kaho plz…Tum mere ABHI ho..mere Bhai…_

 _ACP Pradyuman(lovingly)—Abhijeeet hum hai na Beta…hum thume bachayege…._

 _Abhijeet(feeling pain)—Sir…ahhh….sorry Sir….mujhe maa maaf kar dijiye….(to Daya)…Daya…kill me Daya…mujhe bahut…bahut takleef hoti …hai…ahhh…..plz mujhe Azzad kar…Azzad kar do Daya…mujhe Maa….(feeling great pain) ahhh….Maa ..ke pass jana…hai..plz Daya…_

 _Daya(crying on seeing his brother in extreme pain) —mera ABHI itna kamzor nahi hai….aur phir Maa bhi tou thume aise dekhkar , kush nahi hogi ABHI… bolo.._

 _Abhijeet(tearful eyes) —mai thume….tum sabko hurt ….hurt nahi karna chahta….(feeling extreme pain)….ahhhh…..ahhhhh …Daya…_

 _Daya- ABHI kuch nahi hoga thume kuch nahi….(Abhijeet eyes gets closed & Daya become worried & says To Salunke)..Sir kuch kijiye.._

 _Salunke about to touch him but suddenly Abhijeet opened his eyes & pushed both of them & stand up hurriedly & starts shouting …_

 _Abhijeet- ahhhhhhhh…..(Abhijeet taking deep breaths & seeing them with his black horrible eyes)….ahhhhhh..….._

 _Suddenly , Abhijeet starts laughing & ran away from there.._

 _Rajat—Daya Sir , vo evil tou Abhijeet Sir ko le gaya….ab hum unhe kaha dondege..?.._

 _Daya(wiping his tears rashly) —abhi sirf vo locket hame chahye Rajat….ek baar bass vo locket mil jaye…ABHI bhi mil jayega…_

 _ACP Padyuman—sab lag jao kaam par…ghar bahut bada hai aur hamare liye anjaan bhi….issliye hame alag hona hoga….jald se jald locket milna chahye.._

 _Rajat—Sir Mai , upar dekhta hu…_

 _ACP Pradyuman—theek hai….tou phir Freddy aur Vivek tum dono niche check karo….yaad rakhna sabhi rooms acche se check karna….(Freddy & Vivek nodded)….(to Salunke & Daya) Salunke tu loby mei check kar aur Daya tum bhi…Mai aur Rajat upar jate hai…..(To Rajat)..Rajat tum left portion check karna , Mai right check karta hu…_

 _Rajat—Ji Sir…._

 _ACP Pradyuman-locket milte hi Daya ko inform karna…be alert..aur Daya tum ready rahna….kyuki locket milne ke baad thume ghar se bahar nikalna hoga….aur sabhi log , Abhijeet se dur rahna…..hame uske samne nahi aana hai …ok.._

 _Daya—aap phikar mat kijiye Sir….ek baar vo locket hath aaa jaye bass…_

 _All looking each other nodded in eyes & left for their parts of work…_

… _._

…

 _Freddy & Vivek enters in a room.._

 _Vivek—Freddy Sir , pahle ye room check kar lete hai….shyad locket yahi ho…_

 _Freddy – Vivek ek ek cheez ek ek kona check karte hai….kuch tou milega…_

 _Vivek—Ji Sir…vaise Sir aaj apko dar nahi lag raha .._

 _Fredy – Dar tou lagta hai Vivek…lekin aaj baat kisi apne ki hai aur jab apno pr musibat aati hai na , tou usse khone ka dar sabse jyada lagta hai , baki sab dar uske samne chote pad jate hai….vaise tu bata , tu tou ye Aatma vatma ko nahi manta thaa na.._

 _Vivek—Sir ye baat tou apne sach kahi…mujhe tou ab tak yakeen nahi ho raha ki Abhijeet Sir ke andar koi Evil hai…..pata nahi Sir , mai kab iss sach par puri tarah se trust kar paunga….aap dekhna , Abhijeet Sir jab theek ho jayege , vo khud iss baat par trust nahi karege…_

 _Vivek gets no reply he turns & finds Freddy is not there…_

 _Vivek(confused)—Freddy Sir…kaha hai aap Sir….?_

 _Vivek looking here & there suddenly he hears some voice from bathroom, he enters & found there is something in bath tub…he move forward to check it but suddenly someone pull him in tub & trying to drown him…._

 _Vivek is struggling but not getting success to freed himself….he feeling pain & seeing his upcoming death….._

 _Suddenly someone pull him out from bath tub & Vivek taking deep breaths & looking in semi conscious state.._

 _Freddy(tense)—Vivek tu theek hai….Vivek…._

 _Freddy makes him sit but Vivek lost his senses & gets unconscious.._

 _Freddy—o God….ye Vivek tou behosh ho gaya….ab kya karu…(shaking Vivek)..Vivek utho.._

 _Abhijeet—vo nahi uthega…_

 _Freddy(shocked)—Abhijeet Sir aap…..aap yaha ..o no….(added in scared tone) nahi tum tou vo Evil …Evil ho…Abhijeet Sir nahi…_

 _Abhijeet(horrible tone)—Vivek ko tou bacha liya ab khud ko kaisa bachaoge…(Abhijeet gives an evil smile to him & gets invisible)_

 _Freddy(scared)—ye kaha gaye..?_

 _Suddenly Freddy feeling someone grabbing his neck & trying to kill him , Freddy trying to see the man & gets stunned on seeing Vivek trying to kill him…_

 _Freddy(in pain)- Vivek kya kar rahe ho tum…chodo mujhe…plz Vivek…_

 _Vivek pressing his neck with full power & seeing him with white dangerous eyes…_

 _Freddy—kya ho gaya Vivek thume….mujhe chodo , Mai saas nahi le ….saas nahi le pa raha hu Vivek…_

 _Vivek not listening him & freddy grabs something & hit on his head….Vivek leave him & fell down on floor….Freddy starts coughing & trying to take breath & soon he too fell down & now both Vivek & Freddy are unconscious lying on floor & an evil laughing voice echoing in room…._

 _Ha ha hahaha…hahaha….haha…hahahaha…._

… _.._

… _._

 _Rajat checking a room & trying to find that locket …_

 _Rajat—kaha ho sakta hai vo locket…..uff kya karu….ab tak kuch hath nahi laga…(seeing his wrist watch)…raat ke 1 bajne wala hai….kab se koshish kar raha hu , kuch nahi mila….dusre room mei check karta hu…._

 _Rajat enters in another room & starts checking properly…suddenly he hears some sobbing sound coming from balcony…._

 _Rajat(confused)—ye awaz kaisi hai…..balcony se aa rahi hai….kon ho sakta hai vaha…kahi Abhijeet Sir tou nahi…..nahi mujhe vaha nahi jana chahye…..locket ka milna jyada zarrori hai…_

 _Rajat again starts searching in room but that sobbing voices become loud & this time Rajat not able to stop him & he comes in balcony & finds Abhijeet is sitting on balcony & crying in low voices…._

 _Rajat(shocked)—Abhijeet Sir….aap.._

 _Abhijeet seeing him & Rajat feels pain on seeing him injured & weak.._

 _Abhijeet(teary tone)—Rajat..plz meri help karo….dekho uss Rocky ne meri kya halat kar di hai…..mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai Rajat….meri puri body mei dard ho raha hai…..Rajat mujhe iss dard se azzad kar do Rajat…plz meri help karo…_

 _Rajat(concern)—Abhijeet Sir aap fikar mat kijiye…..hum sab aapko uss Evil se bacha lege….kya aap mujhe bata sakte hai , aapne vo locket kaha chupaya hai…aapko kuch yaad hai…?..kuch bhi.._

 _Abhijeet(innocently)—locket…kon sa locket…?.._

 _Rajat—Rocky ka locket…..aapko pata hai vo kaha hai…?_

 _Abhijeet—ha….ha mujhe pata hai.._

 _Rajat—tou bataye na Sir….kaha hai vo locket…?_

 _Abhijeet(teary)—ahh….Rajat mujhe dard ho raha hai….meri help karo…_

 _Rajat—pahle aap niche aa jaye Abhijeet Sir….._

 _Rajat comes close to him & Abhijeet grabs his hand , Rajat trying to help him but can't… Rajat seeing him in confusion & finds Abhijeet is smiling towards him & his eyes are white this time… _

_Abhijeet(evil smile)—time to say bye Rajat…_

 _Rajat feeling scare & in next second Abhijeet pull him towards him & now Rajat hanging from balcony…_

 _Rajat(scared)—Abhjeet Sir….mujhe upar kichye…plz Sir…_

 _Abhijeet(evil smile)—good bye Rajat…_

 _Abhijeet pushed him & Rajat fell down ….._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & whole house again echoing with his evil laugh…._

 _ACP Pradyuman(worried)—ye kaisi Aawaz hai…?...hame jald hi vo locket doondna hoga…_

…

… _.._

 _Salunke searching in loby , suddenly he hears a teasing tone …_

 _Voice- nakali baal lagakar khud ko Young samjhte ho ...budhe Dr Salunke.._

 _Salunke (angry) - kon...kon bol raha hai...ek baar samne tou aao..._

 _Voice- thume kya lagta hai , kon ho sakta hai.._

 _Salunke feels that this teasing voice is none other his own voice ...Salunke gets shocked on hearing his own teasing tone..._

 _Salunke- kon ho tum...Kaha se bol rahe ho...himmat hai tou samne aao..._

 _Voice- Dr Salunke , mai tou thumare samne hu...nazar gumakar dekho..._

 _Salunke turns & stunned on seeing his smiling image in mirror...Salunke's image giving a teasing smile to him & starts laughing...Salunke gets hell shocked on seeing his laughing images inside the mirror..._

 _Salunke comes close to mirror & seeing his laughing image with scare in his heart..._

 _lmage- kya hua Salunke...itne shocked kyu ho... ?...ary bhai mai hu..thumari Parchai...image.._

 _Salunke (scared)- ye kaise ho sakta hai...?_

 _Salunke raise his head to touch that image & about to touch it suddenly that image grabs his palm & he trying hard to get free his palm from image grip...that Image pull Salunke towards mirror & his head gets hit with mirror , Salunke feels a great pain in his head & blood starts coming out from his forehead…..  
_

 _Image jerked him & he fell down on floor...Salunke trying to stand up to run out but he feels he is not able to move his body, some unknown power controlling his body now...he standup with jerk slowly comes close to mirror...Salunke wants to run fron there but he can't bcz his body is not in his control...Salunke seeing his own image smiling to him & starts pressing his neck... Salunke's arms grabbing his neck & Salunke feeling pain but he is helpless to do anything...suddenly his arms left his neck..._

 _Salunke takes deep relax sigh but again seeing his image in mirror grabbing a knife & cutting his neck..now he is seeing blood oozing out from his neck & his eyes become double...he trying to run but his legs don't support him & now there is a knife in his hand & his arm coming towards his neck...Salunke wants to shout but he is unable to shout...he is shocked & scared from where his arm gets that knife...now he is about to cut his neck but feeling a jerk & fell down.._

 _Daya(shouting)- ye kya kar rahe hai Dr Salunke.. apne aapko marna kyu chahte hai...?..._

 _Salunk(taking deep breaths)- Daya...accha..accha hua tum aa gaye Daya...vo uss mirror mei...meri image thee...usne apni gardan kaat li...maine bahut koshish ki lekin meri body mere control mei nahi thee...mai apne hatho apni ...apnni jaan lene wala thaa..._

 _Daya- yaha se chaliye Dr Salunke...aap thodi der baith jaiye...aapke sar se khoon nikal raha hai...mai uss locket ko doondta hu..._

 _Salunke- Daya...sambhal kar...vo Evil bahut khatarnak hai...vo hame locket tak pauchne nahi dega..._

 _Daya- - aur mai uss locket tak pauchkar rahunga...mujhe ABHI ko bachana hai Sir...aur uske liye mai koi bhi khatra utha sakta hu...pahle aap yaha se chaliye..._

 _Daya helps Salunke & makes him sit ...& goes for searching that locket...Salunke feels drowsy & closed his eyes..._

 _Daya—aakhir vo locket kaha ho sakta hai….?_

 _Daya enters in Abhijeet's room & start searching for locket…On other side , Rajat comes in consciousness & grabbing his head in pain…_

 _Rajat—ahhhhh….mera sar….(seeing his wrist watch)..o God…time tou bahut kam bacha hai…..ahhh….accha hua…balcony ke niche yaha mitii hai , varna aaj tou Rajat tu saheed ho jata , vo bhi Evil ke hatho…ahhh…mujhe andar jana hoga…..(in pain)..ahhh…_

 _Rajat standup with difficulty & moving inside for his task…_

 _._

… _._

 _Pradyuman searching for locket & hears a pleading tone…_

 _Pradyuman—kon hai vaha…?.._

 _Now Pradyuman seeing Abhijeet who seems weak & badly injured….._

 _Abhijeet(teary)—Sir…._

 _Pradyuman(shocked)—Abhijeet….tum…_

 _Abhijeet(pleading tone)—Sir mujhe bacha lijiye Sir…..mai janta hu uss Evil ne mujhe , apne kabhu mei le liya hai ….aur Mai ab aap sabke liye khatra ban gaya hu….plz Sir….Mai ab aur ye bardast nahi kar sakta….aap log mujhe nahi bacha sakte Sir..Plz kill me Sir….plz kill me…_

 _Pradyuman(tense)—Abhijeet tum ye kya kah rahe ho…? …nahi aisa nahi ho sakta…Mai kaise thume…..nahi kabhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet(teary)—Sir plz Sir….mujhe maar dijiye…mera yahi ent hona hai Sir…aap kuch bhi karke mujhe bacha nahi sakte…plz Sir mujhe mukt kar dijiye….mai ab iss dard ko aur nahi sah sakta…plz mujhe Azzad kar dijiye Sir…..aapne kaha thaa , Mai aapke bête jaisa hu…tou kya aap apne Bete ki takleef dur nahi karege….aap kya mujhe iss tarah tadpate hue dekh sakte hai…plz Sir…mai bahut thak chukka hu aur ab Sona chahta hu….vo Evil mujhe sone bhi nahi deta….jab bhi aakh band karta hu….mujhe dar lagta hai Sir…mujhe bahut takleef bhi hoti hai…..Mai aapke samne hath jodta hu..plz Sir…plz kill me…..meri takleef ko khatam kar dijiye Sir…mujhe bacha lijiye….plz Sir…_

 _ACP pradyuman feeling great pain in his heart on seeing his son in this painful condition & unknowingly he aimed his gun towards Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling)—thanku Sir…mujhe iss dard se Azzad karne ke liye Thanku…_

 _ACP Pradyuman about to shoot him but Daya pushed him & Pradyuman comes in his senses.._

 _Daya(stunned)—ye kya kar rahe the Sir…?..aap ABHI ko goli marne wale the…_

 _Pradyuman & Daya turns but Abhijeet was not there…_

 _Pradyuman—pata nahi Daya mujhe kya ho gaya thaa…mere hath apne aap gun tak pahuch gaye…I am sorry Daya…accha hua tumne mujhe rok liya…varna Mere hatho , aaj mere dusre bête ki bhi jaan chali jati…_

 _Daya—Sir vo Evil hame bhatkane ki koshish kar raha hai….hame uski chalo ko samjhna hoga…_

 _Pradyuman—tum theek kah rahe ho Daya…lekin hamare pass jyada waqut nahi hai….bass half an hour bacha hai 3 bajne mei.._

 _Daya is tense about locket suddenly his mind clicked & he reminds Freddy's words.._

" _**Abhijeet Sir apni Maa ke pass jana chahte hai Sir…Vo marna chahte hai.."**_

 _Daya—Maa ke pass….iska matlab…(to Pradyuman)…Sir mai abhi aaya.._

 _Daya enters in Abhijeet's mother room & starts searching , his eyes fall on a picture of Abhijeet & his mother, he feeling something weird & check that pictures & luckly finds that locket…_

 _A locked having gold chain & it's pendent in shape "R"_

 _Daya feels happy & about to move but seeing Abhijeet is standing in front of him…._

 _Daya(shocked)—ABHI…._

 _Abhijeet(sadly)—Daya dekho na sab log mujhe galat samjh rahe hai….sab kahte hai meri body mei Evil hai…ACP Sir tou mujhe goli marne wale the…dekho na Daya , sab mujhse nafrat bhi karne lage hai….kya tum bhi mujhse nafrat karte ho…kya tum bhi mujhe marna chahte ho…bolo Daya.._

 _Daya feeling pain on seeing his buddy & wants to hug him tightly …_

 _Daya(concern)—nahi ABHI…koi thume marna nahi chahta….hum tou bass thume bachana chahte hai…._

 _Abhijeet—ye sab mujhe marne chahte hai Daya…chalo hum yaha se chalte hai…chalo mere sath chalo….apne Bhai ki baat nahi manoge…meri help nahi karoge Daya…_

 _Daya's heart starts melting & he seeing his brother with trust & coming close to him left that locket on floor..…_

 _Abhijeet— Daya mera locket tou mujhe de do…_

 _Daya—ha vo Mai…(suddenly Daya reminds something & seeing Abhijeet with anger)…ye locket….lekin ye tou thumara nahi hai….ye tou Rocky ka hai…_

 _Abhijeet seeing Daya with an evil smile & now Daya got his plan…._

 _Abhijeet—tum mujhe nahi hara sakte Daya…_

 _Daya starts running but Abhijeet grabs him tightly & trying to snatch that locket , Daya can freed himself but it can hurt Abhijeet who is now not in his senses…_

 _Daya—ABHI…mujhe chodo…leave me…._

 _Rajat comes there & shouting…_

 _Rajat—Daya Sir , locket meri taraf throw kijiye.._

 _Daya threw that locket towards Rajat who catch it & run outside.._

 _Abhijeet comes in anger & starts beating him…Daya trying to run outside but that Evil in Abhijeet's body stoping him.._

 _Daya(thinking)—sorry ABHI…mai tum par kabhi hath nahi utha sakta…lekin aaj mai majbur hu….mujhe thume rokna hi hoga.._

 _Daya doesn't want to hurt him but there in no other option , Daya pushed Abhijeet & his head gets hit with wall…_

 _Daya(worried)—ABHI…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya pahle locket destroy karo…jao jaldi.._

 _Daya rum outside & the whole house starts shaking badly & everything made by glass starts broken..…_

 _Vivek (coming in consciousness) – ye kya ho raha hai….ahhhh…Freddy Sir kaha gaye…_

 _Vivek seeing Freddy & trying to awake him…_

 _Vivek—Freddy Sir uthye…hame yaha se nahr nikalna hoga…jaldi kijiye…._

 _ACP Pradyuman finds Salunke & with Vivek & Freddy both of them comes out from house…_

 _Freddy (tense)—ACP Sir, Abhijeet Sir kaha hai…?..._

 _ACP Pradyuman—pata nahi Freddy…maine usse dekha thaa , par vo vaha se gayab ho gaya….kuch samjh nahi aa raha vo Evil usse kaha le gaya.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Rajat—Sir ye lijiye locket….destroy kar dijiye isse.._

 _Daya takes out knife & about to destroy that locket but at the same time all hears loud laughing voice…..& seeing Abhijeet is standing on terrace & lauging madly…_

 _Abhijeet(angry tone)—koi fayada nahi Daya…Abhijeet ki maut , ab koi nahi rok sakta…._

 _ACP Pradyuman(loudly)—Daya…uski baat mat suno…locket ko destroy kar do…_

 _Daya hit that locket with knife & that Evil in Abhijeet body starts shouting & jump down from terrace….all gets stunned & Vivek , Freddy & Rajat run towards him.._

 _Pradyuman & Salunke (worried)- Abhijeettttt…._

 _Daya completely destroy that locket with knife & taking deep breaths , tears comes in his eyes….whole house looking like Ruins…._

 _Abhijeet fall down but three of them grab him before hitting on ground…Daya , Pradyuman & Salunke too comes there …_

 _Daya(teary)—ABHI…._

 _They trying to touch him but suddenly his body lift in air & a black smoke rapidly coming out from his chest & Abhijeet shouting in pain…it's like that Evil is coming out from his body & mixing in sky…_

 _Abhijeet(loudly_—ahhhhhhhhhhh….ahhhhhhhh….._

…

 _Abhijeet slowly coming down & lying on ground motionless….he is looking like dead…Daya takes his head on his lap & everyone have tears in their eyes.._

 _Daya(teary)—ABHIII.._

 _Salunke check his pulse & says…_

 _Salunke—Daya….Abhijeet ki saase chal rahi hai…isse jaldi se Hospital le jana hoga…_

 _Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes & says with difficulty…_

 _Abhijeet(low tone)—Dayaaa.._

 _Daya hug him & soon Ambulance comes & they all left for hospital…..Deepak treating Abhijeet & other Doctors are checking Salunke , Freddy , Vivek & Rajat….Pradyuman comes close to Daya…_

 _Pradyuman(encouraging him)—hum jeet gaye Daya….humne Abhijeet ko vapas paa liya hai….ab vo hamare sath hai…_

 _Daya(teary)—bass ek baar usse hosh aa jaye Sir aur vo bilkul theek ho jaye.._

 _Pradyuman—vo theek ho jayega Daya…aur baki sab bhi theek hai….Doctor , Freddy , Salunke , Vivek aur Rajat ka treatment kar rahe hai…vo jaldi theek ho jayege…_

 _Father Cristofil comes in hospital & meet with Daya & Pradyuman…_

 _Father—sab theek hai Daya….aur ab Abhijeet uss Evil ke effect se dur hai.._

 _Daya—thanku Father….aapne bahut help ki hai…..aaj apki vajah se , mera Bhai mujhe vapas mil gaya….lekin vo abhi bhi Behosh hai…mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai…_

 _Father—daro mat Daya…Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga…..aur ye sab maine nahi thumare apne Bhai ke liye pyar aur thumare apno ke sath ne kiya hai…yaad rakhna son….sabse badi takat Pyar aur Vishwas hai….usse badhkar kuch nahi…._

 _Daya feeling good & Father enters in Abhijeet's room….Father pat his cheeks & giving his blessings to Abhijeet….._

 _Daya feeling power in his body & waiting for his bro to come back….._

 _All are trying to come up with this horrible incident & Dr Deepak tell them that Abhijeet is in conscious state but he can't response now ….he Is too weak & his system is still in stress so he'll take time to recover, they all can see him but can't meet him….after five days team meet with Abhijeet but he is not well & unable to speak properly ….Daya & team taking care of him & treatment is going on…..Now Dr Deepak is satisfied from Abhijeet's recovery….after fifteen days, Abhijeet is able to speak & his mind comes in stable condition…_

… _.._

… _._

 _ACP Pradyuman (happy)—kaise ho Abhijeet….?...aaj kafi dino baad thumare face par ye smile hai…kyu.._

 _Daya(happy)—Sir smile tou hogi hi , ab ABHI bolne jo laga hai aur sabse pahla kaam , isne mujhe daatne ka hi kiya hai…_

 _Abhijeet(slowly)—ab jab tum galati karoge tou daat bi tou khaoge…._

 _Salunke(happy)—accha hai Abhijeet…vaise bhi thumare ladle Bhai ko thumare aur Pradyuman ke alawa kon daat sakta hai…kyu Daya…_

 _Daya(shy)—kya Sir aap bhi…_

 _Freddy—Abhijeet Sir ab jaldi se theek ho jaye….aapke bina Bureau mei dil nahi lagta…_

 _Rajat(pulling his leg)—lagta hai , Abhijeet Sir ki daat ko miss kar rahe ho Freddy kyu…?_

 _Anhijeet—ary kya Rajat , ab mai itna bhi nahi daanta Freddy ko…pucho isse…_

 _Freddy—Sir agar aap daatna bhi chahe tou bhi cahlega…lekin ab jaldi se Bureau aa jaye…_

 _Doctor Deepak—abhi nahi Freddy…abhi one week aur lagega….ek baar Abhijeet puri tarah theek ho jaye , phir ji bhar ke daat kha lene…_

 _A sweet smile comes on all faces…._

 _Pradyuman—Deepak , tum Abhijeet ko discharge kab karoge..?_

 _Deepak—jald hi discharge bhi mil jayega but kam se kam ek hafte tak bed rest zarrori hai…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling)—Sir , ab tou bed bhi mujhse bore ho gaya hoga…_

 _Daya—accha….jyada bahane mat banao Boss…(added in strict tone) one week rest karna hai matlab karna hai.._

 _Abhijeet smiles but suddenly become tense.._

 _Daya(tense)—kya hua ABHI….pareshaan kyu ho…?_

 _Abhijeet(sadly)—Mai yaha hospital mei hu….lekin meri ye halat kaise hui , mujhe iss bare mei kuch bhi yaad nahi….mai tou kisi kaam se bahar gaya thaa aur ye sab…_

 _Pradyuman—Abhijeet jyda mat socho…..jis kaam ke liye tum gaye the , vo kaam ho chukka hai…jyada pareshaan mat ho….theek hai.._

 _Deepak—Abhijeet , uss accident mei thumare sar par chot lagi thee , issliye thume kuch yaad nahi hai …._

 _Everyone seeing him with questioning eyes except Daya & after some time all comes out from room but Daya sitting with Abhijeet & Duo are involved in their masti mazak.._

 _Salunke(confused)—Deepak…ye accident ka kya chakkar hai..?_

 _Deepak—Abhijeet ko kuch yaad nahi hai….jab se vo Evil Abhijeet ki body mei thaa , uske baad ka Abhijeet ko kuch bhi yaad nahi….issliye kuch tou kahna thaa…aur mujhe nahi lagta , hum mei se koi bhi vo sab Abhijeet ko batakr , phir se vo sab repeat karna chahege.._

 _Rajat—kabhi nahi Sir….mai uss experience ko kabhi nahi bhool sakta , lekin kabhi usse yaad bhi nahi karna chahunga.._

 _Vivek—bilkul sahi kaha Sir…..mai bhi bahut dar gaya thaa.._

 _Freddy—mera tou pucho hi mat kya haal hua thaa…_

 _Salunke—mera tou tum log soch bhi nahi sakte….mai khud ki hi jaan lene wala thaa….bahut horrible experience thaa.._

 _Pradyuman—uss horrible experience mei bhi ek baat acchi thee…aur vo ye ki Hum Jeet gaye….hamne uss Evil ko bhi hara diya…(everyone feeling proud)…..(added in serious tone) lekin ab ye baat Abhijeet ko batane ki zarroart nahi hai….agar usse kuch yaad nahi , tou hum usse kuch yaad nahi dilayege…_

 _Freddy—ha Sir ye baat tou hai…lekin Abhijeet Sir ke ghar ka kya karna hai…jab vo apna ghar dekhege , tou unhe shak ho jayega…._

 _Rajat—Freddy , Daya Sir ne uss ghar ka contract de diya hai….bahut jald vo Ghar pahle jaisa ho jayega…_

 _Salunke—tou iska matlab finally sab theek….aur Evil vs CID mei Jeet CID ki hui…_

 _Pradyuman(happy)—nahi Salunke….Pyar aur Vishwas ki Jeet hui hai…_

 _All smiles & hoping for a happy future…._

 _After some days Abhijeet come back home & sitting in louge…_

 _Abhijeet(loudly)—Daya kaha hai tu…?.._

 _Daya—aaya ABHI….bolo kya hua….?.._

 _Abhijeet—kya kar raha hai tu…baith kar movie dekhte hai na…_

 _Daya(strictly)—tum ab se jyada TV nai dekhoge…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—ary…lekin kyu…?..._

 _Daya—kyuki jab bhi tum itne dhyan se TV dekhte ho , mujhe dar lagta hai…_

 _Abhijeet starts laughing & Daya seeing him in anger…_

 _Daya—kyu has rahe ho….maine koi joke nahi sunaya…._

 _Abhijeet—joke se kuch kam bhi nahi thaa….chal accha mere liye khana lekar aa , mujhe bhook lagi hai…aur aaj khana tum banaoge.._

 _Daya(shout)—nahiii…_

 _Abhijeet(confused)—abyy kya hua…chila kyu raha hai….?..._

 _Daya—mai khana nahi banuga…ab bahut ho gaya aaram….ab apne purane routine par aa jao…ab se ABHI khana banayega aur uska chota Bhai Daya baithkar khayega.._

 _Abhijeet—ary ye kya baat hui….tu nahi bana sakta…_

 _Daya—bilkul nahi….jab tum mujhse khana banana ke liye kahte ho na , mujhe dar lagata hai…_

 _Abhijeet(smiling)—dar….aby kyu , kya mai koi bhoot hu…?..._

 _Daya(eating apple & says in teasing tone) —ho bhi sakte ho….thumara koi bhrosa nahi hai….tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho…Boss…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling)—accha ji…tou Chote miya ko mai Bhoot nazar aa raha hu….abhi batata hu tujhe ki Bhoot kaisa hota hai…ruk zara…_

 _Daya starts running & Abhijeet chasing him grabbing a pillow to beat his Chotu Brother…and now , Duo house again become alive…._

 _._

 _At few miles away , some broken pieces starts shivering & rapidly starts mixing with each other & become a locket having a gold chain with pendent of letter "R"….and a horrible voice mixing in sky…_

 _Horrible voice - Abhijeet-Daya , Mai aa raha hu….ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha….._

 _._

" _This world is fill of mystery & some powers totally unknown for humans but it doesn't mean to scare from them bcz if you are honest & kind , no power can beat you….The biggest power of this world is Love & Faith…"_

 _._

 _._

 _The End…_

…

 _a/n- Friends , I hope you enjoyed this horror journey with me…Thanks for reading._

… _.._

 _Hope we meet again…take care & keep smiling._

 _R.D._


End file.
